Truth or Dare Cullen Style
by jldarling83
Summary: Truth or Dare Cullen Style
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters, they belone to Stephanie Meyer**

This Truth or Dare Cullen Style with Bella still human. It is my first attempt at Fanficion please Read and reveiw.

EPOV

I was sitting on the couch with Emmett waiting for Alice and Rosalie to get here with Bella. They had taken her shopping, again. Time seemed to move so slowly when she wasn't with me. I liked spending time with my brother but I missed Bella when she was gone especially when she was with Alice. Alice had a knack for a making a 1 hour shopping trip into an all day adventure.

"Em, when did Rose say she would be back?" I asked casually knowing it would make Emmett think about going to get Rosalie from the shopping trip, thereby ending it.

_I don't know but they have been gone for a long time. I actually got to play my X-Box for a whole hour already without being hit with something. They better get here soon or I am going to have to go and get Rose._

Ahhhhh sometimes it was nice knowing how predictable Emmett could be.

_Ok I am going to get her, I'll be back in a few minutes._

I spent the next few minutes thinking about the best way to welcome home my beautiful Bella and decided that playing her lullaby for her was the best idea. I heard the thoughts of Alice first, she was mentally bashing Emmett for ruining her shopping trip while also thinking of which outfit she was going to wear first. Rosalie was thinking about herself of course and the new clothes she would wear for Emmett and the lingerie… ok not going to listen to that. Emmett was thinking roughly the same thing so I tried to block out both of their thoughts.

I heard the tires hit the driveway and I was at the piano. I heard Alice tell Bella that I was playing for her and Bella said nothing. Knowing my Bella though she was probably blushing. I was truly going to miss that. That was one of my favourite things about her.

The girls walking in first followed by Emmett who was almost invisible under all the bags, and that was hard to do with someone Emmett's size.

Suddenly I caught Alice's vision and she started squealing for Jasper.

Really we were going to be playing "Truth or Dare", again. I really didn't like this game, the dares were always really lame and nobody ever picked truth anyways why not call it what it was, dare someone to do something stupid and laugh when they do it. Ok as a name for a game it was a bit long but it suited my purpose right now.

"Bella, Alice is planning some family time so I think I have to take you home"

Sometimes Alice could be really aggravating, I just got to see Bella and I already have to take her home.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed from the stairs "Bella is going to play too."

"Umm I don't think Bella _can_ play with us Alice. What if she gets hurt?"

"Don't worry Edward, I will make sure it is in the rules that no one can hurt her." She winked at me while running off.

"What are we going to be playing?" Bella asked as Alice flew out of the room

Well I guess I better tell her and explain the rules to her before Emmett got here and made this worse.

"Truth or Dare"

"Really"

"Umm yeah but we have our own version of Truth or Dare. I guess you could say we play by the Cullen rules."

"Cullen Rules?"

"Yeah the rules are that:

1. All dares have to take place inside the continental US.

2. Anything broken must be replaced before Carlisle and Esme find out.

3. Anything illegal must be cleaned up by the person giving the dare.

4. And the final rule is that if you refuse to complete the dare given to you, you must go to school naked for a week

Yeah we had to make some limitations because some of the games in the past took too long when there were no restrictions plus Carlisle and Esme don't really like it when we break things around the house."

I looked at Bella and she was standing very still just staring at me with a look of horror on her face. "Bella, Love what's wrong?"

"Well, I am scared sort of, because I can just imagine the kinds of things I will be dared to do."

I laughed a little at her expression while she said that to me. "You know Bella the game is called TRUTH or Dare, you could always pick truth."

"Have you guys ever picked truth?"

"Well no, but you are still human Bella some of the dares might not be physically possible for you to do."

Alice was flying down the stairs then with Jasper in tow "Emmett and Rose are on their way. Bella you ready to have some fun with us?"

"Yeah fun CULLEN style" Emmett said in an evil voice as he and Rose came down the stairs holding hands.

"So we have to make a few extra rules to make sure Bella is safe." Alice said as she winked at me and then turned her head to glare at Emmett and Rosalie "First new rule is that you can't dare Bella to do something she is physically incapable of doing, being human and all," she looked at Bella and smiled. "Secondly you can't dare someone else to something that might hurt Bella or get her arrested."

"Awww, Alice you are taking all the fun out of letting her play." Emmett said with a groan.

Rosalie sensing that I was about to hit him slapped the back of his head "Smooth Emmett"

"Ok, so who is going first?" Emmett asked Alice

"Well since it is Bella's first time playing we should let her see how we play first so Edward why don't you go first."

"Ok, Emmett truth or dare?"

"Ummm let me think about that for a minute."

"Emmett just say dare already, Bella needs to sleep sometime tonight" Alice snapped at him

"Dare, come on Edward better make it a good one cause Bella is going to get a really good one."

"Emmett your dare is to go to a beauty Salon and ask for the works, while dressed in drag and you have to pretend to be uber gay the whole time."

"Fine Edward but just wait till the next round, someone is going to pay for this and sadly little brother I think that someone might be my soon to be little sister."

Emmett ran upstairs and changed into his costume. He came downstairs wearing one Rosalie's skirts and a what could only be described as a halter top, well at least that is what it looked like on him. He had on a blond wig and makeup. The make up looked like a child had put it on.

"Very Sexy Em, you should dress like that more often it really bring out your eyes" Jasper said while trying to compose himself

"Don't worry Jasper I will put you stuff back as soon as I am done with it" Emmett retorted.

He stalked out the door with all of us close on his heels.

**More to come if you like this one. thanks in advance**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

We got to Seattle in a matter of minutes and Emmett found an appropriate Salon to go into. Everyone started to laugh again when they saw Emmett start to walk towards the salon swaying his hips and brushing his fake hair off his shoulders.

It had to be the funniest thing I had ever seen, but I was trying really hard not to laugh knowing that once he was done he was going to pick me for his turn. I didn't want to make it any worse than it was already going to be and with Emmett who knows how bad it was already.

"Do I actually have to get a pedicure Edward?" Emmett said in a pleading voice

"You can always back out." Edward said with a wide grin on his face.

"You are so going to pay for this, maybe Bella will beat me to the punch once she sees what I have in store for her." Emmett turned back towards the salon and walked through the door.

Alice walked in behind him, someone had to go with him to make sure he completed the dare.

APOV

"Hello, I would like the works please." Emmett said in a great impersonation of a female voice.

"Um sure, so you have an appointment?" the receptionist was smiling wildly at Emmett

"I don't think so." Emmett said flipping his hand in the air.

"Of course you do Emmett." I said from behind him "It's under Emmett Cullen"

The receptionist started typing on her computer and looked up at Emmett "Right this way Mister Cullen." She said stifling a laugh.

Emmett followed her to a table with all the supplies needed for a manicure and pedicure and asked him to sit in the chair.

Emmett rolled his eyes and sat in the chair. "Edward is going to pay for this so help me." he whispered to me knowing no one in here could hear him.

A tall woman with red hair sat beside Emmett "Ok miss, what are we here for today?"

She fell off her chair when she looked at Emmett and he answered her "The works please." In his most feminine voice.

"I am going to make Bella run naked through forks while chanting I love mike Newton at the top of her lungs." Emmett whispered so only I would hear.

After nearly 20 minutes the red haired woman was finished and she ushered Emmett into one of the rooms in the back for his wrap and massage. I heard him mutter again about making Edward pay for this while they wrapped him in seaweed and proceeded to massage his feet and shoulders.

Emmett walked out of the room glaring at me. He stopped at the reception desk and paid for his spa session. I quickly walked out the door unable to keep from laughing with Emmett right behind me.

BPOV

We all sat in a nearby restaurant and waited for Emmett to be finished his day at the spa. Every once in a while I could see Edward grin and laugh to himself. When I asked what was so funny he would just say "Emmett".

We walked back to the salon just n time to see Alice walked out of the Salon first laughing so hard she couldn't stand up straight, followed by Emmett who looked like he was ready to kill someone. He walked right over to us and almost growled at me "Bella truth or dare"

I looked at his face again and thought about what taking dare might mean for me and then before I had a change of heart said "Truth"

Emmett blinked twice and looked at me in shock "You can't pick truth, that is so lame."

"I can pick whatever I want, especially since right now I really don't want to be the one who has to pay for what you just had to do, so truth it is." I said smiling at him.

"Fine, be a baby Bella….Oh I got a good truth. Have you ever pictured Edward naked?"

"Emmett you are such a pervert" I sighed "of course I have." I said trying to sound as casual as possible but I knew that my blush was about to give me away.

Edward just looked at me shocked. I am not sure if he was shocked at my answer or the fact that I had said it in front of his family.

"Ok my turn right?" I asked trying to change the subject quickly everyone was still staring at me.

"Yes it is" Edward whispered into my ear, but I knew they could all hear him.

"Alright then Alice truth or dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Ok Alice, your dare is to go into your favourite store and run around yelling 'Your clothes suck, I'd rather shop at Wal-Mart till you get kicked out."

"Bella that is an awful dare. What if they don't let me back in ever again."

"You wanted me to play Alice and anyways you could always start shopping at Wal-Mart or you can back out of the dare."

"I thought that you were my friend Bella." Alice said with a frown

"I love you Alice but this is fun." I said grinning widely at her.

She started pouting and walked back to the car. Everyone else started to follow. Edward walked beside me with his arm around my waist.

"Bella, how did you come up with that? That was perfect." Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me into the car.

"I actually tried to think of what Emmett might do and then this idea came to me." I said in a whisper even though I knew they could all hear me.

"Quite inventive Bella, I am impressed," he asked in almost smugly.

Alice turned around to glare at Edward "Don't encourage her Edward obviously I underestimated her and how evil she can be."

"Aw don't be mad Alice, I thought you liked this game?" I said smiling at her.

"I used to like this game." She said curtly.

"Don't worry Alice there are always other stores." Jasper said speaking for the first time since I had given Alice the dare.

"Jasper don't try to make me feel better about this. This is just mean and awful and I am feeling sick just thinking about it."

"Um Edward where is Alice's favourite store?" I asked curiously, we were not driving anywhere near forks.

"Bloomingdales, in New York." He said with a smile

"Oh." Was the only thing I could say. He laughed at my expression.

Even with Edward driving like a lunatic it still took us almost two hours to get there. Alice jumped out of the car and glared back at me. Edward and I walked behind Alice. Jasper followed Edward and I into the store.

Alice went up the escalator the men's department and shot me a grin. "You never said I had to get thrown out of the women's department."

"Umm Alice I really don't think it will matter what section it is. Your face will be plastered at all the doors." I said laughing.

She glanced back to me once more before she started running at human pace through the store. Everyone turned to look at her as she passed several men and employees. When she started yelling a few people started to laugh and point at her. She started to yell louder and I could hear one of the sales ladies calling for security. A few people who had been on a lower level were now gathering at the escalator to watch.

Alice was still running when security came onto the floor. One of the guards tried to run beside her while he asked her to stop. He finally stopped running, huffing and puffing bent over holding his legs. The second security guard, tried to grab Alice as she was running by, but she darted smoothly out of the way, turning her head to yell even louder as she passed him.

Finally after both guards were out of breath more security was called. Alice stopped running and walked over to them. They asked her to leave and not return. They were still trying to catch their breath as they walked her down to the front door.

"Are you happy now, I am not allowed back in here, probably for ever."

"Well you could always wait until they don't remember you anymore and then go back." I said trying to hide a smile, but my cheeks were burning red.

Alice just scowled and said "Ok Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"Alright Edward your dare is…"

"Ok Alice that is fine but remember it is my turn next and your husband may not like what I have in store for him if you choose to make this your dare."

"What is the dare." I asked staring at Edward waiting for him to explain.

Edward rolled his eyes and Emmett was getting impatient, "Well, Edward, Alice, someone tell the rest of us what it is."

"Alice wants me to take Jessica Stanley on a date and I have to act like I am in love with her the whole time I am with her, also I can't tell her it is a dare." Edward said through his teeth.

"Alice!" I said almost spitting it out like it was a dirty word.

"Sorry Edward…that…sucks…for…you." Emmett said through his laughing.

"What Bella, I didn't say he actually has to fall in love with her just make her think he is in love with her." Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella, love I will back out of the dare if you want me to." Edward said turning to meet my gaze.

"Um no, I don't want you to back out, then you have to face the consequence of that, I think I would like that even less than the date with Jessica." I said.

"Fine, what is Jessica's phone number?" Edward asked while flipping open his cell phone.

Edward rolled his eyes when Jessica answered the phone, "Hey Jessica, this is Edward Cullen, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me for dinner tonight?"

There was a long pause and then Edward smiled briefly and then continued, "Well maybe tomorrow then?" Another shorter pause, "How about we meet at 7:00, ok see you then."

"Jessica can't meet me tonight so I guess our game is on hold till then." Edward said with a smile.

"Fine with me." Alice said grinning, "that gives me sometime to do some shopping while we are here."

"I want to get Bella home Alice so you can stay if you want, but we're leaving." Edward said quickly while he opened the car door for me.

"That is fine Jasper and I will get a ride home with Emmett and Rosalie."

Edward started driving and I must have fallen asleep because it seemed like minutes and he was lightly brushing his fingers across my face, "Bella, love we are home, time to wake up."


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say thank you to the people who wrote reviews for my story. I appreciate all your comments. I have a lot of ideas for this story, there will be several more chapters if there are still people willing to read them.**

BPOV

I looked around realizing I was still in Edwards Volvo, "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight, don't worry you are spending the night with Alice, she already called Charlie."

"Oh, well tell her thank you for me."

"You can tell her yourself she is inside already." He said with a smile.

"How did they get here so fast." I asked a little confused

"Well, I didn't drive as fast as I normally do, I was watching you sleep." He said shyly.

He tilted his head to the side and stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Um earlier, when Emmett asked you that truth question," he paused "I was wondering about that."

"Wondering what?" I asked as innocently as I could. I really didn't want to talk about it least of all with Edward. My cheeks must have been bright red because I could feel the heat coming off of them. I tried to look away but he gently pulled my chin so that our eyes met.

"Tell me about that." He said in a low voice. Probably trying to keep his family from hearing our conversation.

"What would you like to know?" I asked resigned to the fact that I was going to have to talk to him about this whether I wanted to or not.

"Well mostly I was wondering," he paused again "when you have thought about…that, but also why?" He said in a whisper.

"Well, Edward as for the when are you wanting me to list every time or just the first time…"

"Wait, you have thought about…that more than once?" he asked interrupting my answer.

"Edward, this is really embarrassing for me, but yes I have thought about it more than once, and usually when we are kissing or you are holding me while I sleep." I said looking away from his gaze.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds and I was holding my breath waiting for him to speak.

"Bella, I had no idea that you thought of me that way, well at least not…naked." He almost choked on the last word. "I know you have thought about us being together that way but I shocked when you answered Emmett question with a yes."

My cheeks were burning hot right now, I was too afraid to look at him. "It's not like I think about it all the time or anything, but yes I have tried to picture it from time to time. Is it such a shock to you, really? I mean have you never thought about me that way?"

"Well I am not going to lie to you and say that I have never thought about you that way, especially when you are close to me, but I guess I just never thought that you had." Edward said lifting my face to meet his again. "Don't be embarrassed, but you have given me something to think about."

"What have I given you to think about?" I asked

"Well now that I know this, I guess I will be even more curious about what you are actually thinking when you are looking at me." He said with a smile.

"I don't think about it all the time Edward, I am not a crazed hormone driven human, I just said that I have thought about it from time to time. You make it sound like every time I look at you I am picturing you naked, and that is just not the case." I was still blushing but I was actually getting a little frustrated.

"I know Bella, but now I will have to wonder if this is the time you are thinking about it or not, actually I kind of like." He said grinning widely.

"You like it?" I asked puzzled.

"Well yeah I guess I do, at least now I know that I am not the only one who thinks that way sometimes." He took my face into his and kissed me gently.

When he pulled back he gave me a wink, and I started to laugh, and then he laughed too.

The rest of day seemed to go by very fast and it was soon getting to be evening and with the evening came Edward "date" with Jessica.

At 6:30 Edward, Alice, Jasper and I got into Edwards Volvo. Emmett and Rosalie were taking Emmett Jeep. We pulled up to a French restaurant and everyone except Edward and I started to walk inside. Edward pulled me into his chest hugging me close to him.

"Bella, you know I love you and this is just a dare right?" he said into my hair as he kissed me lightly on my head.

"Of course, don't worry I am not going to get jealous." I looked up into his eyes and met my gaze and then pulled my face to meet his and kissed me very gently at first then more passionately. I finally had to pull back so I could breathe. "Just remember that while you are with her."

"Bella, I love you. You better get inside with the rest of them, Jessica will be here in one minute."

"Love you, good luck with your uh date." I giggled a little as I walked into the restaurant and sat with my future brothers and sisters-in-laws.

APOV

Bella had just sat down when Edward walked into the restaurant with Jessica. They were waiting at the front to be seated. I guess he should have thought ahead and made reservations. I had to laugh, Edward was rolling his eyes every time Jessica would look away.

"_I still can't believe that you wanted to have dinner with me. Why the change of heart? I thought that you and Bella were… well you know a thing these days.?"_

"_Bella and I are no longer together if that is what you mean."_

"_That is good she was no good for you, she is too plain for someone like you."_

"_Jessica please do not say anything about Bella please."_

Jasper got really tense beside me. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Edward is emanating such rage right now, I can't believe that he is still standing there."

"Well Jessica better watch herself or she is going to wind up getting more than she bargained for." I said looking at Bella who was glaring at Jessica.

Just then Jessica noticed us sitting at our table. "_Bella still hangs out with your brothers and sisters?"_

"_Yeah, they really like her, there is nothing I can do about that, we will just have to ignore them. I am here with you now."_

Edward put his arm around Jessica's shoulders and Emmett had to sit Bella down in her seat, and hold her there. They walked to there table and Edward held the chair out for Jessica and then sat across from her.

Bella was leaning on her seat trying to hear what they were saying but I think they were just a little too far away for her human ears to hear them properly.

"_I am really glad you decided to join me for dinner Jessica." _

"_To tell you the truth I was wondering when you would get tired of boring old Bella and see reason." _

"_Please stop talking about Bella Jessica. I really don't want to talk about her. Let's just enjoy our evening together shall we."_

"_Sure Edward. Hey do you mind if I call you Eddie?"_

"_Um actually Jessica I do."_

"Hey, Eddie." Emmett whispered through his laughing. He was shaking the table. Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Emmett try to behave, we are in a nice restaurant. Do you want to get kicked out and miss all the fun?"

"This is not fun, this is torture." Bella said glancing again to the table where Edward and Jessica were sitting now leaning towards each other.

Jessica is even more delusional than I had already suspected she is eating up every word. I think maybe it is a good thing Bella can't hear her talking. She seems to really dislike Bella. That is weird I thought that they were actually good friends.

"_So how long have you wanted to date me?" _Jessica asked leaning even further toward Edward.

"_I only realized it just recently actually."_

"_Well I think we should maybe go somewhere more…private." _Jessica was grinning and reaching for Edward's hand.

"_Don't you want to wait till after the meal before we leave?" _

"_No I am not really hungry anyways." _Jessica grabbed her jacket as she stood up to leave turning to face Bella. She smirked and turned back toward Edward.

"Hey Eddie, who's your date." Emmett called across the restaurant

Edward turned to scowl at Emmett while Jessica used this moment of distraction to slide closer to him and moved in to kiss him just as he turned back towards her. Edwards eyes popped out of his head as he backed away from her. Bella was out of her seat then. Emmett was laughing so hard he didn't notice her almost running towards Jessica. Bella slowed a bit and walked past Edward and up to Jessica. She stood there for a second before she spoke.

I was watching the next minute happen just seconds before it was happening, it was all happening so fast.

Bella walked over to Jessica "How could you?" she practiaclly spit the words at Jessica and slapped her face, then Jessica raised her hand to slap Bella and Edward grabbed her hand. Telling her not to fight, he winked at Bella. I don't think she saw him because she was suddenly scowling at both of them, she stomped on Jessica's foot and walked out the door.

"_Alice get Emmett to find Bella now before she get herself into trouble." _Edward whispered whispered at vampire speed there was no hope of Jessica hearing it.

I looked over at Emmett but he was still laughing as he made kissing faces and noises in Edward and Jessica's direction. Jessica was smiling at Edward. Obviously she thought that Edward had just defended her. I think I should let Edward off now the girl seemed to be pretty convinced that Edward wanted her, and Bella was probably at her limit too.

"Emmett go find Bella, she left by herself." I told Emmett as fast as I could. Bella was gone and Edward looked panicked. Rosalie was smiling and giggling to herself still sitting at the table with Jasper and I. She looked pleased at the outcome. Jasper was trying to calm Edward I am sure because Edwards face was starting to relax.

Jessica grabbed Edwards hand. She raised herself onto her toes and tried to get Edwards attention. I was sure she was going to try to kiss him again. So I jumped up and walked over to them. I grabbed Edward's other hand pulling him towards the door. "We better get going Edward, it is getting late."

"When are we going to go out again Edward?" Jessica asked as she followed Edward and I out of the restaurant.

"I don't think that we are going to have another date Jessica." Edward said flatly.

"Why not we had such a good time till...Bella came along and ruined everything. Maybe if we had some time alone you might change your mind."

Jessica said Bella's name like she was describing something vile.

"Jessica I don't think that is a good idea."

"Aren't you going to give your girlfriend a kiss goodbye Edward?" Rosalie said as she walked past us on the sidewalk.

Edward turned and let out a low growl at Rosalie. "Sorry, but I don't kiss on a first date." Edward said now facing Jessica. "Good night Jessica."

Jessica's smile faded as Edward turned to face her. I think she thought that Rosalie was right about the whole getting a kiss good night thing.

"Let's go Alice." Edward said trying to walk as quickly as possible while still keeping at an acceptable human pace.

"Call me again anytime." Jessica called after us. Jessica stayed on the side walk till we were out of site.

Emmett was already laughing beside the car. When Edward got to the door Emmett let out a loud booming laugh. "Aw Eddie, how was your date. Did you get lucky?"

Edward bend down and picked up a rock and launched it Emmett's head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Emmett said sulking.

"Bella, love I am so sorry." Edward pleaded with Bella.

"It's your turn Edward." Bella said not looking at him.

"Fine Jasper, truth or dare?" Edward said with a scowl.

"Dare" Jasper said quickly


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again to those of you who have wrote a review. I am glad that you are enjoying my story. Definitely more to come soon.**

BPOV

I was still staring at the floor, waiting for Edward to give Jasper his dare, when all of a sudden I was in his arms and about 50 feet away from the car. "Bella, please don't be mad at me. It was the dare, I didn't kiss her back, I moved away as soon…"

"Edward I know I am not mad, I was trying to help you with making her think we were done." I said interrupting his apology.

"But you wouldn't look at me, I thought that you were upset." Edward said sounding confused.

"Edward I didn't realize that you thought that I was upset till I heard you say sorry, then I realized that I had made you worry about me again, I was kind of embarrassed."

"Oh Bella, you silly girl don't be embarrassed. I was just worried that I had upset you." Edward said with relief saturating his voice.

"Edward please, I am not going to get upset over Jessica Stanley throwing herself at you, I know you love me."

"I do, with everything that I am." He said with so much fever that I knew it was true.

He pulled me up into a kiss that should be illegal.

"Um Edward we still have a game going over here, are you forfeiting your turn?" Alice called over in her sweetest voice.

Sometimes she could be so annoying, Edward lowered me to the ground and let go of me but quickly took my hand as we walked back to the car.

"Ok Jasper your dare is to take Alice's Porsche, drive up and down the streets dressed up like big bird, and ask everyone you pass if they have seen Mr. Snuffalupagus." Edward said trying to hid his laughter, he did not succeed.

"Edward where am I going to get a big bird costume." Jasper said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I don't know Jazz but I suggest you start looking for one." Edward said slyly.

Emmett was doubled over rolling on the ground laughing so hard it almost felt like a small earthquake as his body shook from it. Even Rosalie was giggling. I was going to get Edward to bring a camera so that they could look back on this one for a long time.

"Alice will you help me with finding a costume please." Jasper said getting more irritated with every word.

"Of course Jazz, let's go." She said smiling.

They took off running leaving Edward and I alone with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Should we go back to the house to wait for them?" I asked after a minute of silence

"No," Edward said "I want him to drive down the street here not in Forks."

Emmett and Rosalie went to wait in the Jeep. Edward open the car door for me and then slid in to the driver side beside me. I could sit like this for hours gazing into Edwards eyes. I could smell the sweet scent coming from his breath, and as it hit my face I was dazed, he took my face in between his hands and gently pressed his lips to mine. My heart started to thump in double time. Edward lowered his left hand and placed it on my waist gently pulling slightly closer to him and my heart broke into a sprint.

"Jazz is ready" Alice said opening the passenger door,

"mm mm" Edward mumbled against my lips.

"Oh come on Edward it was your dare, don't you want to see it?" She asked as she turned to walk away.

"We better get going." Edward said reluctantly slowly pulling his face further away from mine.

As soon as I opened my eyes Edward was at my door holding out his hand for me.

"Oh crap, I was going to tell you to grab a video camera." I said as I stood up to stand beside Edward.

"Way ahead of you Bella." Alice said waving a camera that was already on her hand.

"Oh by the way Jazz, you have to drive with the roof down." Edward said quickly to Jasper as he pulled beside us in the Porsche.

Jasper rolled his eyes at Edward and started to lower the roof. Emmett and Rosalie were still in the Jeep waiting for us to get in. Alice was the last to get in. She stopped to give Jasper a quick peck on the cheek before joining us in the Jeep.

We followed Jasper into the Street, there were a lot of people walking in the streets and Jasper started to slow down. He leaned over the side of the car and asked and elderly woman if she knew where Mr. snuffalupagus was and she turned and started to walk more quickly in the opposite direction.

The was a group of teenagers on the sidewalk about 10 yards ahead and Jasper pulled to them, they took one look at him and started laughing. One of them actually doubled over and almost fell on the ground when Jasper started to ask them his question. Emmett was laughing so hard the whole Jeep was shaking.

By the time Jasper got the end of the street, half the people were laughing and pointing, one woman pulled out her cell phone, I assume she called the cops because when we got to the end of the road, a cop car was pulling onto the street. Jasper pulled over.

When the cop walked up to Jasper, he asked the cop the same question and the cop tried to hid his laughter, but failed almost immediately. He wrote Jasper a ticket and continued to laugh all the way back to his cruiser.

Jasper drove back to where the Volvo was parked and took off the costume. "Ok Rosalie truth or dare?"

Rosalie jumped out of Jeep "Dare"


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"Ok Rosalie, your dare is to get yourself dressed up as grungy as possible, clothes full of holes, no make-up, hair dishevelled, and you have to walk up and down the street begging for change, claiming that you need it to buy a new Porsche.

"What?" yelled Rosalie. "That is just wrong Jasper."

"Hey I was going to make you wear the big bird costume, but I already had to do that." Jasper said smiling.

"I think I would rather wear that thing then look like a common beggar on the street." Rosalie practically spit the out the last few words.

Emmett was trying not to laugh, but he let his concentration slip for a second and Rosalie shot him a look of death. "Babe, you will look stunning even when you are dressed like a beggar, don't worry." Emmett said trying to keep another laugh in.

"Em I will look hideous and you know it, but you better not laugh or so help me…" Rosalie started.

"Just go get changed." Jasper said through a wide grin.

And with that Rosalie was off running with Alice close on her heels. It only took them about 20 minutes to return. Rosalie was dressed in a pair of holey sweats, and a tattered sweatshirt. Her hair was the funniest thing I have ever seen part of it was pulled into a ragged knot, while the rest stood out in every direction, some of it was even matted into small haystacks all over her head. She was wearing weathered tennis shoes with a gaping hole in the toe of one shoe. He had on red lipstick that looked like a child put it on. She held an old coffee can with a few pennies in it.

"I know I am wearing lipstick, but Alice said as long as it looked like Emmett put it on me then it should be fine." Rosalie said giving a quick glance at Emmett.

Jasper and I were laughing, Edward was standing with one hand over his mouth stifling his laughter. Emmett didn't dare laugh right now. Rosalie would have killed him, but he looked like he was in pain trying to hold it in.

Rosalie started to walk towards one of the busier streets. She held out the can and stopped a small group of woman "Please spare some change, I need to buy a new Porsche." Rosalie said in her sweetest voice.

One of the women stifled a laugh and turned to walk away. The woman who was closest to her asked her what colour Porsche she was planning on getting and without skipping a beat Rosalie answered her "Yellow."

The woman took out her wallet and placed a bill inside the coffee can. She turn to walk away but not before letting out quiet laugh under her breathe. Rosalie looked like she was being killed her expression was priceless. She turned to look towards us and realized that Alice was filming this as well, and her expression turned to rage. She turned and walked to the next people she saw walking and asked them for change.

There were quite a few people who just laughed and walked away, but there was a young man near the end of the block who was standing outside one of the shops, he appeared to be waiting for someone.

Rosalie approached him and asked if he had any change, without looking at her, he started to yell at her. "Why are you asking me for change if you can afford a Porsche, do I look like the type of person who can just give money away. What kind of person are you?" Suddenly he looked up and nearly fell over laughing. "Here let me help you." He said pulling out his wallet placing twenty five cents into he coffee can, and then turned around. Rosalie lifted the can and was about to smack him over the head with it, when Emmett suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down the street in the opposite direction.

"Well that was fun, so Bella, truth or dare?" Rosalie said smugly.

I looked up at Edward and he was smiling. I was not sure whether he was smiling because I looked at him, or if he was smiling because he thought that Rosalie was thinking something funny. "Should I pick truth or dare?" I asked still not sure what to do.

"Well, love it is up to you." Edward said still smiling.

"Thanks Edward, you are such a big help." I said sarcastically.

"It would not be fair to give you any help with this one, I really want to see how it plays out without my help." Edward said quickly glancing at Rosalie.

"Well I guess I am on my own for this one, so I choose dare." I said I was still a little uncertain, but it was done now, no taking it back now.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has read my story and say a special thank you to all those who have written a review. I really appreciate it.**

**JPOV**

Rosalie looked like she was enjoying making Bella wait to hear her dare. She was feeling very smug, not that that surprised me. Edward however was a surprise he was feeling excited, both meanings of the word.

"Rosalie Hale, you are worse than Emmett." Alice said horrified.

"What is the dare?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Bella, you dare is to kiss Alice for 2 minutes, like you would kiss Edward if he wouldn't stop you."

"Rosalie this is supposed to be a dare for Bella, how did I get dragged into it?" Alice said still irritated.

I was feeling very excited by that thought and then I realized why Edward was feeling the same way. I was trying to keep my feelings to myself, but it was hard. It was a very powerful feeling. I could see Emmett started to feel the effects of my emotions. I was staring at Alice waiting and I could barely contain my feelings.

Bella walked towards Alice, "Well I guess I have no choice, sorry Alice."

Bella slowly closed the gap between her and Alice and slowly leaned toward her. Wrapping hands around Alice's small face Bella leaned in and started to kiss her. Gently at first, but then started to run her fingers through Alice's hair.

I think maybe I must have been sending out my own emotions because Alice suddenly grabbed Bella around the waist and pulled her closer to her. Everyone except for Rosalie who went to go and sit in the Jeep to wait, was leaning closer to the two girls who were intertwined with their lips locked together.

Alice seemed to be getting more into the kiss as was Bella. Both of their hands started to move on each others bodies and the simple kiss turned into much more. I was staring in disbelief , so were Emmett and Edward. I couldn't take my eyes off of them and I was suddenly wanting to have Alice in my arms when suddenly it came to an abrupt halt, "Ok enough already you have already passed the two minute mark." Rosalie said in a scathing tone.

Alice and Bella moved away from each other in a jerking motion. "Jasper how could you?" Alice asked me

"I didn't mean to really, I think you guys just got the edge of what I was feeling. I am so sorry Alice really." I said a little embarrassed. I knew Alice could feel the embarrassment when I talking she walked over and stood by me.

Edward was still staring at Bella, not moving. His eyes were wildly excited. "Edward? Are you ok?" Bella asked her voice strained with concern.

"Um yeah Bella, I am fine. Could you give a moment please?" He said while he walked past the Jeep towards the edge of the trees.

Bella looked confused but didn't follow him. I tried to send out a calming feeling to ease the tension that was still emanating from everyone. Emmett was still looking back and forth from Alice to Bella. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were glazed over. If I didn't know better I would have thought that he was having one of Alice's visions.

"Emmett pick your jaw up off the ground and get a grip." Rosalie said in a bitter tone.

Edward walked over to Emmett and whispered something to him too quiet for even me to hear. When he pulled his head away both of them were wearing huge grins from ear to ear. Edward then walked over to Bella. "Your turn" he said in a calm voice.

"What did you just say to Emmett?" she asked him in his ear.

"Nothing important, just take your turn, love." He said in a whisper.

"Alright if you want to keep secrets that is fine by me, Emmett truth or dare?" Bella said in a sly voice.

She was feeling happy despite the fact that she seemed to be a bit put off by the fact that Edward wouldn't tell her what he had said to Emmett.

"Dare of course" Emmett said in a loud voice.

"Alright Emmett I dare you to tell me what Edward just whispered in your ear." Bella said with a huge smile on her face.

Edward whipped his head around and scowled at Emmett, "Em, please don't."

"Edward I have to, I am not going to school naked for a week over this dare." He said in an apologetic tone, "Sorry."

"Come on Emmett a dare is a dare." Bella said impatiently.

"Well Edward said that watching Alice and Bella kissing was the single sexiest thing he has ever seen and that Bella may have to run away with him to Vegas after all because he is not sure if he can wait three weeks for their honeymoon to start." Emmett was grinning wildly by the end of his little speech.

Edward was sitting on the ground with his face in his hands. He was thoroughly embarrassed. Bella was staring at Edward, feeling embarrassed and excited.

"Ok Emmett it is your turn." I said changing the subject. I was trying to send out some calming feelings but I am not sure if it was helping.

"Alice truth or dare?" Emmett asked excitedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who is still wanting to read my stories. Please write reviews of the new chapters. I would like to know if the story is still interesting, and if you have any ideas please feel free to let me know or just comment that is good too. Thanks again.**

**BPOV**

"Dare, Emmett, if you can think of anything better than Bella's dare, you look like you are still thinking about it." Alice said smugly, winking at Bella.

"Alice your dare is…"

"Actually guys it is getting kinda late I think I should get Bella back to the house for the night." Edward said as he walked Bella towards the car.

"Oh right sorry Bella I forgot that you need sleep." Alice said smiling.

I was not tired, but I guess it was getting pretty late. Edward got into the car and started the engine. He rolled down the window. "Alice would you and Jasper mind riding with Rosalie and Emmett, I want to talk to Bella?"

"I already told Emmett we were riding with him Edward, don't worry about it. See you at home."

"Thanks Alice."

We started back towards the house. Edward was driving very slowly for him, we were barely driving faster than 70m/ph. "Bella, I just wanted to talk to you about what I said to Emmett." He said with a shaky voice. I had never heard him so nervous before.

"What about it?" I asked trying to hide my blush.

"I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean it," he said still looking at me.

"If you didn't mean it then why was it such a big deal if Emmett told us what you had said?" I asked confused.

"I don't want you to think that I am some sort of pervert who think of nothing but sex, but I must admit the first part of what I said to Emmett was true. I have never wanted you so much as I did when I was watching that kiss. I mean that was really sexy. I had to leave the area for a minute because I needed to get control of myself. I was not sure if I could be next to you right then" he said still watching me.

I didn't notice be had pulled over to the side of the road. He had turned his body so that he faced me. He took my face between his hands and pulled my lips onto his. He was kissing me very gently. I wrapped my hands around his neck and twisted my fingers into his hair. My heart started to race, Edward moved his lips from mine, kissing softly down my jaw to my neck, while my heart continued to sputter frantically. He moved his mouth back to mine and wrapped one hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My eyes flew open and I pulled myself back.

"Um, not that I am complaining or anything, but what brought that on?" I asked trying to catch my breathe.

"Well I figured if Alice could kiss you like that, with Jasper and his help and not hurt you then…" He said trailing off at the end. He pulled his lips back to mine and kissed me enthusiastically. My head was spinning and my heart was pounding in my chest when he finally pulled away kissing me gently a few times before turning to face the road.

"So who is better?" he asked a little smug for someone who didn't know the answer to that particular question.

"Oh Edward, I swear you are just as bad as Emmett." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"You don't want to tell me?" he asked, I could hear a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Of course it is you, Edward. I mean really, you actually have to ask." I said staring at him with disappointment in my voice.

"I just have to make sure that was a really intense kiss, and you seen how it affected me, so I had to ask." He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"You liked watching that a little too much I think." I said with a smile.

"you are definitely right about that, way too much." he said the last part in almost a whisper.

We got back to the house and everyone else was already there sitting around occupying themselves with their various hobbies. Edward swept me off my feet and carried me off to his room. Emmett yelled "try not to have too much fun up there." Just as we got to Edward's room.

Edward placed me on his bed and walked out of the room. He was giving me a human moment to change and get ready for bed. I had just managed to get my jeans off when the door flew open. There standing in the doorway was Emmett, "Whoa Bella, put some clothes on." He laughed. Edward flew past Emmett slamming the door in his face. He kept his body turn toward the door.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't realize that he was planning on doing that. He didn't think of it till he had his hand on the door."

"Don't worry about it Edward, it is not like I was standing here naked or anything." I changed quickly into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Can I leave to go to the bathroom?" I asked as I walked up behind him.

"Of course, sorry." He said as he opened the door for me. I was in the bathroom when I heard a loud thump and then Emmett cursed. I guess that Edward was getting back at Emmett for his intrusion.

I climbed into bed, Edward laid beside me and began to hum my lullaby for me. I guess I was more tired than I had thought because before I knew it, I was woken up to the sound of Emmett knocking on the door. "Edward, are we going to finish the game or what?"

"Bella just woke up, let's give her a few minutes to get dressed and have something to eat." Edward said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Fine but she better hurry, I am not very patient Edward, I might have to make her hurry." Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Good morning love, how was your sleep?" Edward asked kissing my neck.

"It was good, what time is it?" I asked as I slowly moved so that I was in a semi sitting position.

"Almost 8, Emmett has been waiting by the door for about half an hour already."

"Well I guess I better get going before he decides that I am taking too long." I said with a grin.

I took my bag with me to the bathroom along with my clothes, I was not going to give Emmett another chance to burst in on me again. I could smell that someone was cooking in the kitchen. I walked down the stairs and Edward was waiting at the bottom with his arms open for me. I sat down at the table and tried to eat quickly, Edward had made me scrambled eggs. Emmett was watching me eat with a look of disgust on his face. "Wow Bella, that is really gross."

I stuck my tongue out and I knew he could see some eggs on it. He turned away and pretended to gag. "Real mature Emmett." I said through a laugh.

I had literally just finished when Alice grabbed the plate and started to wash it before I had even put my fork down. "Are we ready now?" she asked excitedly

"I know I am ready, Alice your dare is… dum dum duh."

"Come on Emmett spit it out." Rosalie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ok ok." Emmett was grinning from ear to ear now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Read and write reviews. I have a lot of ideas for upcoming dares. So I need your input on how things are going so far. If you like it please let me know and I will keep writing. Thanks to everyone who has already written reviews. Please keep it up. **

**BPOV**

Emmett looked over towards Alice and smirked "Your dare is to go to a laundry mat and start randomly taking other people's clothes out of the dryer. You must try the clothes on, offer to buy them, and ask them if you could pay with your credit card. You have to bring some empty shopping bags to fill with your items."

"Emmett, that is just gross." Alice said with a grimace.

"Yeah well maybe gross but you still have to do it." Emmett said through a laugh.

"Let's get this over with right now." Alice said walking towards the door.

"Oh and Alice you have to go a laundry matt of my choosing." Emmett said with a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Fine Emmett let's go." Alice said scowling at him. She was gone out the door and was now honking the horn impatiently.

Edward grabbed my hand and let me to his car. Emmett and Rose were taking Rosalie's car again today. We drove to Seattle and followed Emmett into a parking lot of what looked like a really run down laundry mat. Alice was scowling in the back seat, but I couldn't make out the words she was muttering.

Emmett Jumped out of his Jeep and sauntered over the Volvo and motioned for Alice to join him inside. We all got out and walked towards the door. Alice took a few unnecessary deep breathes probably to calm herself. She walked into the laundry mat with a painted smile on her face.

She walked over the closest dryer and started to rifle through it. She pulled out a sweater that looked about 5 sizes too big for her. She keep searching until she had about 4 things set aside to "buy". A blond woman walked over to Alice and asked her what she was doing with her laundry. Alice looked up at her and asked is she could buy these items. The woman looked at her for a minute and asked her why she wanted to buy her laundry. Alice said that she really liked these clothes. Reluctantly the woman said sure if she really wanted to buy them it was fine. Alice grabbed the clothes and walked over to the counter and handed the woman working behind the counter her credit card. The woman looked puzzled.

The woman working behind the counter asked her what she was trying to pay for with her credit card and Alice shot Emmett a scowl, "These clothes, please I would like them on my credit card." The woman who the clothes belonged to just looked at Alice stunned and tried not laugh at her.

The woman behind the counter let out a giggle. "You are not at Bloomingdales you know, this is a laundry mat." Alice grimaced at that comment remembering the other dare she had, and that fact that she was no longer allowed in that particular store.

"I know, but I want these clothes and I just thought it would be easier to put them on my charge card." Alice trying to smile.

Some of the other people in the laundry mat were laughing quietly as they watched Alice trying to buy these used clothes with her credit card. She grabbed one pair of pants she took and a sweater and put them over her clothes and offered the woman some cash for them.

Emmett had his back to Alice and was laughing quietly as well. He turned to Alice "Can't you find clothes that fit, you want to try another 'store'?" he asked sarcastically. Alice wheeled around and glared at him. Edward was holding my hand so I could feel him shaking with laughter beside me. I was trying not to laugh because Alice looked like she was going to go looking for blood when this was over.

After the woman took the money from Alice. Alice turned placed the remaining items into her bag and walked out of the laundry mat. Emmett followed her shaking with laughter. Edward and I followed them back to the cars where Jasper and Rosalie were waiting for us. Alice threw something at Emmett and hit him right in the head. He turned around still laughing "that didn't hurt."

"That is fine Emmett just you wait, Rosalie truth or dare?" Alice said in a scathing tone, while she pulled off the clothes from the laundry mat.

"Dare of course." Rosalie said flatly.

"Ok Rosalie I remember you saying how you would have rather done the other dare in the big bird costume so I figured I would help you with that. You dare is hide in a garbage can in front of a bakery dressed in a cookie monster costume. You have to jump out and yell 'can I have a cookie' every time someone walks out of the bakery."

"Alice that is so lame, Jasper already had to dress up in stupid costume why are you making me do it too." She asked irritated.

"You said that you would rather have top dress in a costume them look like a beggar, so I am just giving you your wish. Be careful what you wish for Rose you never know when you are going to get it." Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"Fine Alice but you are going to pay for that, or rather I think Jasper is going to pay for it." Rosalie said resigned to the fact that she was about to do something really stupid.

It only took Rosalie 20 minutes to get back fully dressed in her costume carrying a brand new garbage can with her. Emmett was right beside her with a very pained look on his face. He made no comments about the costume, but it looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. It was hard for him not be himself and make jokes so Rosalie must have threatened him while they were away getting her ready.

We walked for a few blocks until we came to a bakery. Rosalie placed the can right next to the front door and climbed in. She closed the lid. We all stood just around the corner and waited for the first person to walk out.

Sorry the chapter is so short but I didn't have alot of time to write it. I promise the next few chapter will be longer. Please review the new chapters. Thanks in advance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all of you who are still reading my story. I really appreciate it. Please review the new chapters I really like the feed back. Thanks again.**

**BPOV**

Rosalie was still waiting in the garbage can when a portly man came walking out of the bakery holding several bags. Just as he got to Rosalie she jumped and yelled "I want a cookie." The man jumped back and swung his bags in Rosalie's direction. She managed to duck down just in time to miss being hit with his bags. The man looked at Rosalie and started to laugh as he walked away. Rosalie lowered herself back into the garbage can and waited for the next person to come out.

Edward was shaking with his silent laughter, I turned to him and whispered "What is so funny?"

"Rosalie was screaming in her head that she almost got hit in the head, if her hair gets messed up then she is going to rip Alice limb from limb."

I started to giggle, but I stopped when Edward shot me a look "I wouldn't laugh right now if I were you, Rosalie is on the war path and has decided that anyone who laughs is going to be physically harmed. Right now I wouldn't put it past her to try to hurt you, and I really don't want to have to fight with Emmett over a dare."

I looked up at him thinking that he was joking but his eyes told me that he was serious.

A small group of teenagers we just walking out now as Rosalie jumped out and yell, one of the teenagers screamed while the others just started laughing. One of the bigger looking guys tried to grab the costume and pull Rosalie out. She grabbed his arm through the costume and flung him to the ground. That made the rest of them laugh even harder.

Rosalie let out a little laugh and lowered herself into the can again. I was trying not to laugh, but Emmett didn't even try to stifle his loud booming laugh. Edward looked at him "It's your funeral, Rosalie is not amused Emmett."

"Hey I can't help it if watching her fling little men around amuses me." He said though a huge grin.

A woman was walking out with a small child. Rosalie jumped out and screamed her line. The woman jumped backed a gasped. She walked over to Rosalie and started to scowl at her. "That was very rude, you could give someone a heart attack jumping out at people like that. You should be ashamed of yourself. I have a good mind to call the police."

Rosalie lowered her head and sank back into the can. The woman walked away shaking her head.

Edward started shaking again "What is she thinking now?" I asked assuming it was Rosalie that was making him laugh.

"She is actually upset by what that woman said to her, but not because she thinks she is right, she thinks that she should try harder to make the next person actually have a heart attack, you know Rosalie." He said shrugging his shoulder at me. I must have had a look of disgust on my face. I was kind of upset by the thought of her deliberately trying to hurt someone with this dare.

Alice suddenly walked over to Rosalie and told her the dare was over. I looked up at Edward confused. He just smiled "Alice saw the next guy on the ground clutching his chest."

I gasped and looked at Edward bewildered. "Don't worry Alice is not going to let that happen." He said in his velvet voice as he kissed the top of my head.

Rosalie walked over already out of her costume. Obviously she had left everything in front of the bakery she wasn't carrying anything with her.

"Alright Jasper truth or dare?" Rosalie said sounding almost smug.

"Dare of course."

"Well I had a really good one planned for you but since your wife took it upon herself to try to humiliate me I am going to get a little pay back. You dare Jasper is to go to the mall, and stage a fashion show. The only thing is Jasper this fashion show is going to be for woman's lingerie."

"Awesome Rose, that is the best idea yet." Emmett said while high fiving Edward, who was grinning back at Emmett.

"Rosalie Hale I thought you loved me." Jasper said in a sweet voice.

"Oh I do Jasper but your wife was not nice to me and since I can't dare her I will have to settle for you, beside maybe your wife will like." She said winking at Alice.

Everyone started to get into their cars. I was looking at Edward with a look of confusion on my face. "What is it love?"

"Well how is Jasper going to stage a fashion show at the mall, don't you usually need permits and thing for that sort of thing?"

"Well that is why we keep the cars running and stage it near an exit." He winked at me and held me close to his side while we rode hand in hand to the mall.

We all gathered at the entrance to the mall. "We have to run inside for a minute, we will be right back." Alice said grabbing Rosalie's arm and darted off inside the mall.

10 minutes later they immerged with two bags in each of their hands. The grabbed Jasper and started to walk into the middle of the mall.

Edward held my hand as we followed Emmett into the crowded mall. Jasper was standing on one of the benches with a flimsy screen around the lower half of his body.

Alice was standing in the middle of the mall. "We have a special treat for your viewing pleasure. A fashion show, with a very special guest." She said in a loud voice.

People stopped to look at what was going on. A few people even sat down on nearby benches to get a good look at the spectacle that was about to begin.

Jasper stepped off the bench wearing a red lace teddy, he gave Alice a grimace and then twirled around showing off the backless red lacy number in all it glory. Emmett was standing a few feet from me but I could feel the ground shaking with his laughter.

"This little number is available in black, white, purple, and of course red." Alice said with a smile

Jasper walked behind the little curtain again, he was standing relatively still. I assumed that Rosalie must have been behind the screen with him changing him into his next outfit.

Jasper started to walk out and Emmett fell on the floor. Jasper came out wearing a black leather halter top, with tassels, black leather thong panties. Rosalie smacked his butt as he revealed himself to the crowd.

A few people were laughing, but most of them were hiding there faces in their hands and giggling them to themselves. Jasper sighed and walked out in to the middle of the crowd.

"This is a new edition to our spring collection, it is available in red as well." Alice managed to say with a straight face. While she pointed to Jasper who was twirling and showing off the thong back to the rest of the crowd.

By time the third outfit was on and ready to be shown there were about 50 people gathered to watch. I notice a familiar face in the crowd and tapped Edward on his shoulder. He looked down at me. I didn't say anything I just pointed in the direction of Jessica Stanley. She was standing across from us with her mouth open staring at Jasper. I looked to her left and saw that Lauren was standing there her. Edward started to laugh.

"Monday is going to be interesting, Jessica is already taking pictures with her camera phone and is planning on posting them all over the school."

I laughed, but then I looked at Edward "How mad are Carlisle and Esme going to be about this?"

"They won't be mad, if they don't know about it." He said as he darted away from me.

"Where is he going?" Emmett asked when he saw Edward leave.

"Um I think he is going to go and stop Jessica Stanley from taking anymore pictures of Jasper, she is planning on posting them all over the school on Monday." I said in a whisper.

"Why is he going to stop her, I would love to see Jazz's face on Monday when he saw them."

"Emmett, I think Carlisle and Esme might get a little mad if they find out about this don't you think?"

"Yeah probably, but it would still be funny."

Jasper was just finishing his final spin when I turned to look again. He was wearing a purple feather boa around his neck. The outfit was a purple, well what material there was to it. This was certainly not something I would ever consider wearing even if I was comfortable wearing lingerie in the first lace. There was almost nothing to the outfit.

Jasper was now hiding behind the screen again. "Thank you all for coming out to watch out show, we will be back…" she trailed off as Rosalie grabbed her arm and started run towards Emmett and I. Suddenly I was swept off my feet and I was being run through the mall. I looked up and saw Edward's eyes staring back at me.

"What happened?"

"Mall security has been called and they are on there way here now." He said with a smile. He kissed my fore head as he placed me into the car.

"Did you stop Jessica from taking pictures?" I asked as he got into the seat beside me.

He didn't say anything he just held up a black cell phone and waved it in the air in front me.

"oh" was all I could say.

We made out way to a clearing by the city limits. Everyone exited their vehicles. Emmett was on the ground laughing before we even got out. Jasper was standing over him in the next second.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for writing your reviews. Please keep them coming. I appreciate all your comments.**

**BPOV**

"Hey Jasper, my new favourite colour is purple." Emmett said still rolling on the ground. Obviously unaware of the fact that Jasper was standing over him ready to pounce.

"Emmett." Was all Jasper said before he threw himself at Emmett. They were moving so fast that I couldn't see exactly what was going on, in one quick movement Edward picked me up and we were in motion stopping about 50 yards away from the two boys not intertwined on the ground.

I could hear Alice and Rosalie trying to get them to stop, both girls were yelling at their respective husbands to stop acting like children. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh shake the trees around us. I could hear growls coming from Jasper and then suddenly they were still. Both of them looked up at their wives and bowed their heads.

"What did I miss?" I asked obviously missing what had made them stop fighting.

"Rosalie and Alice threatened to send both of them into the priesthood if they didn't stop right now." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Well at least we know what we would be missing." Emmett called at Edward. Edward let out a growl toward Emmett and Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

Emmett was walking towards Rosalie and he ducked quickly to jab Jasper in the gut, but Alice saw it coming and moved Jasper out of the way sending Emmett falling to the ground at Rosalie's feet. "You don't have to gravel Emmett." Rosalie said with a smile.

Emmett was now fuming with frustration, he knew he would have to wait to exact his revenge on Jasper until the girls were not around.

"Edward it is safe you can bring Bella back now." Alice called in a sarcastic tone, Edward ignored her tone but obey and swiftly brought me back to the rest of the group.

"Edward truth or dare?" Jasper was smiling wildly. Alice let out a giggle.

"Jasper that is so juvenile and not sunny in the slightest." Edward was not smiling as he answered the thoughts running in Jasper's head. "Besides I haven't told you if I am picking truth or dare yet."

"Yeah ok Edward as if you are going to pick truth, especially knowing what I will ask you to tell the truth about." He winked at Edward. Edward looked right at Jasper even though I had turned to face him trying to get him to look at me.

He kept his eyes straight ahead when he finally said "dare."

"Edward your dare is to ware Bella panties on your head for an hour no matter where we are." He winked at Alice. And Alice is going to go to Bella's house to find her raciest pair for you, unless Bella is presently wearing her raciest panties." He turned to look at me. My face could not get any redder than it was right now. Emmett turn to face me as well and that only made it worse.

"If you don't want to offend your virgin eyes Edward I can check to see what kind of panties she is presently wearing." Emmett said as he took a step towards me.

Edward lunged at Emmett and growled "NO!"

"Chill out Edward I was only kidding besides, I am sure Bella doesn't even own any racy panties." Emmett said taking a step back towards Rosalie.

Edward growled again this time much louder, he barred his teeth at Emmett. I took a step to put myself in front of Edward and I put my hand on his chest. "Edward, look at me." I said as gently as I could. I reached up on my toes and kissed his bottom lip. His eyes shot down to me and his eyes became calm again.

"Watch it Emmett." Edward said to Emmett not taking his eyes off my face. "You better get going Alice, I am going to take Bella to get something to eat. Take Rosalie with you, I am sure Jazz and Em can find something to entertain themselves with until you get back." He said flashing me my favourite smile.

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked away from the rest of them. I could hear Rosalie tell Emmett that he better behave while she is gone.

Edward looked at me and his eyes looked reluctant like he was not sure about something "What Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Are my sisters going to find racy…panties at your house?"

"What do you think?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Well I am not really sure Bella, you don't really seem that worried about this dare, so I can only assume that they won't, but the way Jasper was acting it was like he already knew you did." He looked confused.

"Alice bought me some lingerie the last time we went shopping so I know what they are going to find. I have never worn them, but I know which pair of panties they are going to bring back here."

"Bella!" He said in an accusatory voice.

"Look Edward I told you I have never worn them, Alice bought them and hid them in my bag, I didn't even know I had them till I found them at the bottom of one of my bags, I put them at the back of my drawer and didn't think of them again until Jasper said the dare." I said a little defensive now.

"Well just how racy are they?" He asked with a smug smirk on his face. I was confused did he actually like the idea of wearing racy panties on his head?

"Remember Alice bought them, so you can just imagine what they look like."

He laughed a little and then stopped and spun around rather quickly keeping me at his side. "They are coming with them right now, Alice has them balled up in her hand I can't see what they look like."

A few seconds later we saw Emmett bounding around the corner followed by Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"Here you go Edward." Alice said as she shot them right into Edwards face. This made me blush even though I knew they weren't really my panties, they were just something Alice had bought me. Come to think of it she probably bought them knowing this would happen, I would have to get even with Alice for this one.

Edward took the panties between his fingers and quickly glanced at them and then back at me. They were royal blue and sheer except for the lace trim around the top with a small dainty blue bow attached to the front, like it was a present. He placed them on his head. Emmett started to laugh even though really it was not that funny.

I realized suddenly why Emmett was laughing we were still headed to the restaurant so I could get something to eat. Edward would have to keep the underwear on his head the whole time we were in the restaurant. I know I was blushing and Edward whispered in my ear, "Why are you blushing, I am the one wearing your very racy panties on my head." He was smiling down at me and I blushed again, my cheeks were hot now.

"I bet your having some pretty 'racy' thoughts about Bella and those panties on your head right now huh Edward." Emmett said

Edward didn't have to do anything Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of head causing him to lower his head and walk without talking the rest of the way to the restaurant.

I think the dare kind of backfired for Jasper because the whole time we were in the restaurant people were staring, a few of them were pointing and laughing, but it only made me blush. My cheeks were so hot by time I finished eating I thought I might be glowing. Edward seemed unbothered by the snickers and the pointing. Jasper was brooding in the corner obviously miffed that it didn't seem to bother Edward, that he had on a rather racy pair of woman panties on his head.

We walked out of the restaurant and Edward whipped the panties off his head and shot them at Jasper who flicked them away like they had a disease on them. "Ew, Edward really. I really don't want Bella panties. You should keep them, you seemed pretty happy to have them so close to you." Jasper said as he snickered to himself.

"Yeah Edward, since that seems to be as close to her panties as you have even gotten, I would take advantage of that if I were you." Emmett said as he took off running. I am not sure whether he was more afraid Edward would chase him or if Rosalie was going to hit him again.

"Emmett," Edward said in a normal voice knowing he could hear him, "truth or dare?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank again to all of you who have written reviews for my story, Please keep them coming. I appreciate all of your support in my on going effort to have some fun with truth or dare Cullen style.**

**EMPOV**

"Dare." I said in loud voice

"Emmett, your dare should you choose to accept it is to go to a fancy store or should I say an Alice store, find an appropriate mannequin and start to well you know, have you way with it." Edward said . He seemed a little to amused that can't be all of it.

"really that is easy." I said feeling very confident that I could pull that off no problem. I mean hello, I am hot, even the mannequin will think so, Rose thinks …

"Oh yeah Em it has to be a male mannequin." Edward added interrupting my thoughts.

Of course he would have to go and make it gross.

"Well Emmett you didn't really think I was going to make it easy for you did you? Beside I have seen you and your powers over a female mannequin before. I figured you could use a change of scenery." Edward said in his I am so better than you voice.

"That other time was a misunderstanding and you know it Edward. I wasn't trying to make out with it, I was not thinking straight when that happened, and you promised not to bring it up again."

Bella was leaning into Edward laughing, Jasper was laughing too, oh right I still owe him for earlier. Wait right I gotta do this dare then I can get my revenge and Jasper is so going to pay, maybe I can get Rose to help me, since he has Alice helping him, which I don't think is fair really I mean…

"Emmett, are you coming or what?" Rose called to me. Where was everyone, damn again I was out of the loop, man I hate it when they do that.

We were outside this girly shop and everyone was looking at waiting I guess for me to go inside.

"Oh and Emmett I get to pick the mannequin." Edward again with that annoying I am so better than you voice, what was with him today, so full of himself. Maybe I could get Jasper to help me get Edward, with Alice's help too he might not see it coming.

"Fine Edward, let's get the show on the road." The show on the road, man that was a good one. I am so funny no wonder Rose loves me so much, well I know of a few other reasons why she loves me, and I guess I am just going to have to show this mannequin a little taste of what I can do. Hehehehe.

Edward was walking around I guess looking for a suitable candidate when he stopped at this bald plastic mannequin. It was about a foot and half shorter than I was. What was he thinking. This was going to make it harder oh well, a dare is a dare.

"This one." Edward proclaimed obviously very satisfied at his choice.

I walked up to the mannequin and started to size it up. Ok I can do this, just picture Rose… Well at least Rose can't get mad it's a mannequin and a guy one too. I'm not sure she could get mad for this but if she does at least I will have fun making it up to her, she will probably wear something lacy to tease me or something leather or both and it will work and…

"EMMETT, I don't mind that you are trying to get yourself in the mood, but I really don't need a visual description." Edward said sounding annoyed.

Good I hope he is annoyed. Oh yeah Edward I haven't even started yet my sexually repressed brother, just because you are never in the mood doesn't mean you have to kill my attempts to make this easier. Hey Edward I am sure Bella wouldn't mind if you got in the mood every once in a while you know.

"Emmett just get on with it, and try to keep your thoughts relatively gutter free." Edward said annoyed again.

Are you afraid I might give you some good ideas to try on Bella?

"EMMETT!!" Alice, Jasper and Edward said in unison.

"Sheesh" I said as I turned back around to face that stupid looking mannequin.

Ok he's Rose… man Edward could have found me one with hair, this one had a plastic head. Alright just keep your eyes closed no big deal, it's just a piece of plastic.

Move your face closer and touch the plastic hands, I was leaning my head down about to kiss this plastic thing really? Oh yeah hey Edward this is how it's done take notes, or I can show Bella myself and then she can show you. Hahahahaha. Is he really growling at me, I mean seriously like that is going to help me.

BPOV

Emmett was moving closer to the mannequin and Edward growled. I guess Emmett was not keeping his thoughts as gutter free as he could right now. Emmett was towering over this plastic mannequin it was funny how he had to move his body just so reach it's face.

Suddenly Emmett was all over the mannequin. He was grabbing it hard. I was amazed that it was still in one piece. He was caressing it with one hand and grabbing firmly with the other as he kissed it forcefully and then he was groping the mannequin and reaching his hands around the backside, His hands were constantly moving all over the mannequin. I looked up to see Alice with the video camera once again filming Emmett's performance.

After about a minute or so Rosalie walked over and cleared her throat loudly. "Would you like some privacy." She cooed at him.

Emmett pulled back from the mannequin. "JASPER!!!!! You are so dead."

Just then I think he caught site of the video camera in Alice's hand. "You and your wife are going to pay for this, I mean it, just you wait, you are going to pay huge." Emmett said in a very threatening voice. Alice and Jasper mad a quick escape out the door ahead of everyone.

Emmett walked by Edward and I. "Are we done here?" I burst out laughing. Emmett grabbed a hold of me and threw me over his shoulder. "You think this is funny? I will show you funny." He carried me out the doors and proceeded to tackle me very gently for Emmett. He had me pinned to the ground, he was kneeling beside me tickling me when Edward came to rescue me. I thought he came to rescue me but I was so wrong. Edward was actually knelt on my other side and started helping Emmett tickle me. After a few minutes when my breathing became very erratic Edward pulled me up from the ground with a huge grin.

"Oh you are so in trouble mister, just you wait…" I trailed off as Edward pressed his lips to mine, effectively ending that conversation and my being mad at him.

"Bella truth or dare?" Emmett called catching my attention. Edward pulled his face from mine, turning slightly and taking my hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks you guys for your comments. I would like to say that this is my first fan fiction story. I will continue to post as long as I have ideas. Please keep reviewing. I really appreciate the comments.**

**BPOV**

"Dare Emmett, but remember it is my turn next and I can guarantee you that if you make me do anything gross I will make your wife pay for it."

Emmett mocked shuddered at my comment "Fine Bella but you are taking all the fun out of this game you know."

"How am I taking the fun out I said nothing gross, not that you couldn't give me a dare." I asked trying to stall as long as I could.

"Actually something just came to me, but I think…" Emmett started to say but was cut off by Edward growling "No, way Emmett."

"Sorry Edward, but it is my turn and she only said it couldn't be gross, and this is definitely not gross, but it is going to be funny to watch."

Edward turned to face me and just shook his head lightly back and forth. "Sorry Bella."

"Sorry for what Edward?" I was confused, why was he apologizing.

"For Emmett." He said with a grimace.

"Bella, your dare is very close to Edward's dare, I thought you might get a kick out of the fact that since his dare didn't really bother him, this one might."

"Well are you going to tell me what it is?" I was getting impatient.

"You have to take ten pairs of you panties, put them on, yes all ten, I'll even let you keep you keep on an extra pair so Edward doesn't kill me. You must walk down the street with Edward…when you pass someone you have to say "Look under there." And if they say the words "Underwear" Edward had to take off a pair of your panties and throw them at the person who said it."

"Emmett I said nothing gross." I protested, blushing.

"You think Edward having his hands on your panties is gross? Really ok now I see why you too are so sexually repressed all the time." Emmett was grinning and raising his eyebrows.

Edward punched Emmett in the gut with such speed Emmett was actually knocked off balance. Emmett regained his balance "Well it's kinda like the killing two birds with one stone thing." Emmett said now glaring at Edward who was standing with his fingers pinching his nose.

"You better get going Bella. Alice can go with you, that way Edward won't be tempted to help you take off the first pair, making us wait even longer." Emmett was laughing now. "If you keep glaring at me Edward I will make it so you have to take them off with your teeth." Emmett said with gleam in his eye. Edward said nothing. Turned his back and started pacing.

Emmett was actually shaking with laughter now, Jasper and Rosalie had both joined in too. Alice grabbed my wrists and flung me onto her back and started to run with me back to my house.

"Alice why is your brother such a pervert?" I asked as she ran.

"I don't know Bella, but trust me that was not what he had originally planned so be thankful that he changed it, because the first one he thought of doing would have made Edward kill him, and made the whole waiting for the wedding night thing pointless." She giggled a little as she finished.

"Ugh, man sometimes I could just kill Emmett." I said in an irritated voice.

"Trust me Bella this is going to be much harder on Edward than it is on you. Right now he is trying to convince Emmett to change the dare, he is really afraid that he will not be able to 'control' himself." Alice said giving me a warning look.

I quickly went up stairs and put on ten pairs of panties, suddenly I felt like I was wearing a diaper. I decided that wearing a skirt would be best and the least embarrassing. We made our way back the rest of them who were waiting by the cars. Edward growled at Emmett and then took my hand and started to walk towards the busy streets.

"Don't worry Edward, just think about killing Emmett and everything will be fine." I looked back over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at Emmett . He was still laughing but managed to pull himself off the ground to walk behind us with everyone else.

"Are you ready?" I asked as we approached the first person.

"I don't think I can do this Bella." Edward said in a concerned voice. "What if..?"

He started and I quickly interrupted him. "Edward, look at me." I put my hands on his face to emphasize my point. "Trust me nothing is going to happen ok, this is just a stupid dare, besides it is not like you have to look at anything you can just keep your eyes closed."

"Oh yeah Bella that is a fantastic idea, then I will have to use my hands to 'feel' where to grab, that might be worse than looking, what if a accidently touch…" he trailed off.

"Oh Edward stop being a baby, even if you do so what. It is not like you would be groping me or anything." I said quickly looking away I must be bright red right now.

"Fine let's get this over with." He sounded defeated.

The first woman answered my question with the right response. Edward knelt down and without lifting my skirt he reached up and very gently extracted the first pair of panties. Standing up he shot them at the woman like he was shooting a rubber band. She brushed them off herself and turned and walked away, with a look of disgust on her face.

Emmett was killing himself laughing, but what surprised me was that no one else was laughing. Jasper was closing his eyes and he looked like he was concentrating really hard.

"What is wrong with Jasper?" I asked Edward, but he was looking away from me, holding the bridge of his nose with his right hand with his eyes closed tight.

"He is trying to keep me calm." He said flatly.

"Oh." That was all I could say when I realized what he meant by keeping him calm.

Each time Edward had to take off a pair of the panties it seemed to be getting hard for him. I thought for sure it would get easier as this dare went on.

We were down to the second last pair of extra panties when Edward suddenly stood up and walked a few feet away from me. I looked up surprised. "What is wrong Edward?" I asked a little scared of the answer.

"Bella." He paused. He walked back over to me and whispered in my ear "You have no idea how hard it is…to be so close to touching you like that. I am having a hard time keeping myself in control." He stopped and looked back towards his siblings. He whispered even quieter this time. "with only a thin shield of material between my fingers and you body…" he trailed off. I understood what he meant.

"Well there is only two pairs left to go and it will be over with soon. I am sorry Edward, I should have said no to the dare."

"Don't apologize, I am the one who should be apologizing, besides I would rather have to suffer this than have you be at school completely naked for a week. I know I would not have enough self control for that." He finished speaking and his eyes were excited. He leaned away from me, took a few deep breathes and took my hand and we continued down the street.

When Edward was about to take off the last pair Emmett started whistling and cheering. Edward lost his concentration for a second and ended up pulling both pairs off at the same time. "Edward!" I said quickly before he flung them at the guy who said underwear.

"What love?" he asked still holding both pairs in his hand

"Um you took off both pairs Edward," I said as quietly as I could manage. I was blushing a new shade of red.

"Way to go Edward, I knew you had it in you, do you need some alone time now cause we could leave you guys for a bit." Emmett said a little too loudly people in the street were staring which only made the blushing worse.

Edward looked down into his hand and took one pair of the panties into his right hand and passed it to me. He grabbed my hand and led me to the corner of the street and made a shield with his body, facing outward of course, so that I could replace the panties he had placed into my hand. As soon as I was finished Edward was about 10 feet away from me and talking at vampire speed to Jasper.

Emmett was roaring with laughter and Rosalie joined him. Edward walked back over to me and took my hand. We walked back over to where the rest of them were standing.

"Emmett I would stop now if I were you, Edward is almost at his breaking point." Jasper said once we were about 10 feet from them.

Emmett stopped laughing and tried to look serious, that really didn't work for him, and a huge grin spread across his face, but he didn't laugh again.

"My turn right?" I asked to break the silence.

"Um actually Bella, Edward still has a pair of your panties in his hand so I would say that he still has to fling them at someone that was part of the dare."

It was too fast for me to see exactly what happened but when the dust settled Emmett was sulking, with a pair of pink panties on his head. Rosalie was smiling, and Edward seemed to be more relaxed.

"Ok then is it my turn now?" I asked with a huge smile spreading across my face.

Edward walked back over to me and took my hand. "Fine it's your turn." Emmett said sounding much more like a first grader than 70 year old vampire.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again for the reviews of the previous Chapters. I am glad that you still want more. Please keep the reviews coming. I really appreciate all of them thanks.**

**BPOV**

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" I asked in a very smug voice. I was hoping to scare her. But this was Rosalie I was talking to, so my tone had no effect on her.

"Dare, please Bella." She said in a very happy tone. She probably did that just to make sure I knew she wasn't afraid of me.

"Rosalie your dare is to paint Emmett's Jeep pink, and write in black letters "TUTU'S R HOT" on both sides, it must remain pink for a week. You have to take the Jeep anytime you are driving anywhere oh yeah and Emmett must be the one who does the driving" I finished with a smile.

"BELLA!!!!! MY JEEP IS NOT GOING TO BE PINK!!!!!!!!" Emmett was yelling right at me. Edward moved and took a protective stance I front of me.

"Oh shut up Emmett it is only for a week, and by the way I get to be the girlfriend of the guy who thinks tutu's are hot, so why are you complaining." Rosalie said in a whiny voice.

"Bella, why are you taking this out on my Jeep, I thought that this was Rose's dare?" Emmett said sulking now.

"Well you made my dare all about Edward, so I figured I would…what did you say, kill two birds with one stone." I chuckled at little at the end and Emmett growled deep in his chest.

"Bella how is painting my Jeep pink a dare for Rosalie?" Emmett asked and he seemed confused.

"Well Emmett firstly because she is going to be the one painting it, and I know it will kill you to watch that without making any comments and secondly, you can be such a baby when it comes to your Jeep, she gets to listen to you whine all week about your Jeep being defiled."

"Wow Bella, I am truly impressed with that one, I bow to you that was really good, and mean too, just like a real Cullen now." Alice said as she bowed a little in my direction.

"Perfect Alice, now my sweet innocent Bella is beginning to turn to the dark side." Edward said with a smile. He kissed my fore head. "That was really good I have to admit, both of them with be miserable for the week."

"Thank you, thank you." I said taking a small bow.

"You know Bella, I think I might have underestimated your dark side, maybe we will have to kick this game up a notch." Rosalie said winking at Emmett. "I will get to work on Emmett's Jeep when I get back, shall we continue?" She was smiling now.

Edward was shaking his head. "Rosalie you wouldn't dare." Alice shrieked.

I knew I was missing something and I was about to ask Edward what was going on but Emmett beat me to the punch. "Um hello, you know some of us still use words to communicate, you mind filling us in."

"Oh Alice, weren't you the one who just said that Bella's idea was really good?" Rosalie was smirking at Alice.

"Man someone better started explaining what is going on." Emmett said getting irritated.

"Alice you dare is to buy a VW BUG, paint it to look like a lady bug, and you must drive that car and only that car everywhere that you go for a week." Rosalie was giggling.

"Rose, please that is the most ridiculous dare, please pick something else." Alice pleaded.

"Nope." Rosalie said making a popping noise on the 'p'."

Emmett was laughing and Alice turned to glare at him. "Shut up, Emmett, you are going to look so hot in your pink Jeep." Alice snapped at him.

Emmett suddenly stopped laughing and growled at her.

"I think we should get back to the house so that we can get the cars ready, I mean you guys want to start you week off as soon as possible right?" I said quickly and suddenly Emmett and Alice were glaring at me.

"Let's go Bella." Edward said sweeping me off my feet and whipping me toward his Volvo, placing me inside.

Edward, Jasper and I waited in the house while Rosalie, Emmett and Alice got the Jeep and Alice's new car painted. Every few minutes we could here Emmett yell out profanities, mostly about me or the game we were playing. Edward had growled at him a few times too, when he crossed the line, with his thoughts about me, or the things he was going to make me do, to avenge his defiled Jeep.

Edward made me a grilled cheese sandwich, while Jasper was sending out waves of calm sporadically, probably for Emmett. I was almost done my sandwich when Edward went rigid in the chair next to me.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked concerned.

"Alice." Edward said her name in a scathing tone.

"What about Alice?" I asked since he didn't continue.

"She has a plan for my Volvo." Edward said through his teeth.

"Well are you going to tell me what it is?" I asked becoming irritated. He was not telling me what he knew. I was only getting the bare minimum of information. I wanted details.

"Alice thinks that my Volvo could use some new paint and decals." He said and paused he looked at my face. I was scowling at him, he continued. "She is going to dare me to paint my Volvo black and put decals with naked women on the sides of it." He was now pinching the bridge of his nose.

I burst out laughing. Edward turned his head to face me, he looked confused or irritated, maybe both. "You think that is funny, Bella?" He asked in an icy voice.

"Well Edward you have to admit it was the perfect one for you, I mean you with naked women on your car, she knows how much that would bother you, and your morals, which for a vampire I must say, you really are way too moral at times." I winked at him. He did not find that amusing.

"Bella, I am not worried about my morals as you put it, but putting naked women on my car." He scoffed. "You know your father is going to see those too you know. You think he is going to let me take you anywhere once he sees that?"

I had not really thought of that. Charlie is definitely going to be more difficult if he sees that.

"Well Edward, you could always choose truth you know. The game is called TRUTH or dare." I said repeating what he had told me.

"Bella, I have never chosen truth before and I am not going to start now." Edward said calmly.

"Are you afraid they might think that you are a wimp or something?" I asked teasing him.

"My brothers would never let me live it down if I chose truth Bella, trust me." He said

"But it would save you from having to paint your Volvo and from having Charlie less than pleased with you, again." I said.

"Bella." Edward took my face in his hands.

"Please," I breathed into his face before he could continue with his thought.

"That will give my brothers the right to bug me for life." He answered.

"Please, Edward, for me." I pleaded once more.

"Bella, you know I can't refuse you, when you plead with me that way." He breathed against my forehead.

"Thank you." I said as I turned my face up so that my lips met his.

Alice came bounding into the room interrupting my blissful moment. "Edward that is so not fair. That was a really good dare and you ruined it."

Rosalie and Emmett followed Alice into the kitchen. Emmett looked like he just watched his puppy get run over.

"Edward truth or dare?" she said sulking "even though I know you are picking truth" she said in a quiet voice.

"Edward are you seriously picking truth? I didn't realize you were switching to the girls team." Emmett said shaking with laughter.

Edward turned to face me, he rolled his eyes almost pleading with me. I was not giving up. Ad he saw that in my eyes. He turned back to Alice. "Truth."

Emmett was on the floor laughing, Edward grabbed the spatula off the table and whacked Emmett in the head with it. Emmett stood up and gave one last chuckle "was that a love tap princess." He said in a mocking tone. Jasper laughed once and quickly stopped when Edward growled in his direction.

"Alright Edward if you want to play it that way, truth then. What do you think about when you are alone in your room?" Alice said smugly.

"Bella, of course" Edward answered quickly.

"No Edward, I said 'what' do you think about, not 'who'" Alice said in the same smug voice as before.

"I know what you want me to say Alice, but not everyone has there mind in the gutter like Emmett does." Edward said casually.

"Hey." Emmett snapped.

"Emmett I can read your mind, so don't even try to act hurt by that, everyone here knows where your mind is most of the time." Edward retorted.

Emmett just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You have to answer the question Edward, you picked truth." Alice chimed in.

"Like I said I think of Bella, what she will look like when she walks down the isle at our wedding." Edward looked at me and smiled. I was blushing but smiling back at him.

"And what you are going to do to her on your honeymoon." Emmett muttered under his breath.

Edward, flung the spatula at Emmett's head, but I think he knew it was coming and he caught it just before it hit his head.

"Oh come on Edward, everyone knows that you think about it, I was just making sure Bella knew that's all." Emmett said as he tried to hide his body behind Rosalie.

"Jasper truth or dare?" Edward asked changing the subject.

"Dare." Jasper answered quickly obviously wanting to move on as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again to all of you who have written reviews. I really appreciate it. Please keep them coming.**

**BPOV**

"Alright since you guys seem to have your minds in the gutter I think I will help you out with that. Jasper your dare is to kiss Emmett, and you have to make it good." Edward smirked at Jasper.

"I will take the consequence, there is no way I am kissing Emmett." Jasper said 'Emmett' like it was a dirty word.

"Oh yes you are, Jasper, there is no way you are going to school naked for a week."

"Alice." Jasper said in a pleading voice.

"Jasper get over there and kiss your brother," Alice commanded Jasper.

"Edward, way to go bro, now the game is going to get good, just wait Bella will be happy you changed the rules." Emmett said winking at me. "Come on Jasper lay it on me man, I know you got it in you. I have seen the way you attack little Alice."

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper snapped.

"Jasper I mean it, you better get moving." Alice said again with a smile.

Jasper took another look at his wife and started to walk towards Emmett. Emmett was standing with his arms out, his eyes closed and his lips puckered ready for Jasper.

"Emmett try not to look too excited, you do realize that it's your brother you are about to kiss." Rosalie scowled.

Emmett's eyes snapped open with an impish look on his face.

"Oh by the way Jasper, you know the kiss is for one minute right and I better feel the love." Edward said in a smug voice.

"Edward you are so going to pay for this." Jasper said closing the gap between himself and Emmett.

Jasper grabbed Emmett's face in his hands and proceeded to push his lips against Emmett's closing his eyes tight trying not to move a muscle. Emmett however wrapped his hands around Jaspers waist and pulled hard on Jasper. They fell to the ground their lips never leaving each others.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter. Emmett was shaking from his laughter, and this made Jasper mad, the whole room was filled with anger. Suddenly I was angry and all the laughing stopped. Jasper jumped up off Emmett and whipped his head around and growled at Edward.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled getting his attention. He shook his head for a minute and suddenly calming waves were washing over me.

"Emmett what the hell is wrong with you, why did you attack me like that?" Jasper was staring at Emmett like he was ready to pounce.

"Hey man Edward said make it look good." Emmett said in his defence.

"What ever Emmett I could have done without your help." Jasper said irritated.

"Yes but it was better with my help." Emmett retorted.

"Emmett, truth of dare?" Jasper said whipping his head around to face Emmett.

"Huh, why are you getting me, shouldn't you be getting Edward back." Emmett sounded like a wounded puppy. "Fine Jasper, dare."

Emmett your dare is to take Rosalie to the auto part store, you know the one in L.A. she loves," Emmett nodded a little confused as to how this was a dare. "you must call attention to your arrival and your departure." Jasper finished with a smile.

"Ok Jasper, not sure how that is a dare, but sure man I will take Rose to L.A." Emmett was still confused.

"Emmett I will not be going 'Players' with you." Rosalie said and turned to walk away.

"Babe, wait what is the big deal, this has got to be the lamest dare in the history of the game and you won't go with me to 'players' we have gone together a million times before." Emmett said with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Emmett did you forget about your new paint job?" Rosalie said motioning with her hand towards the Jeep in the garage.

"And" Emmett was still confused.

"Emmett I am not going to my favourite part store in that Jeep, I will never be able to show my face there again. I will be a laughing stock." Rosalie said.

"Rose, really I don't see the big deal, just find somewhere else to get your parts from." Emmett was still trying to see the problem.

"Emmett they have the biggest selection of parts and they can have them here in 3 hours, do you realize how hard it is find a good shop that has everything and is willing to deliver them in a decent time frame. I said no." Rosalie turned back to the stairs and continued walking.

"Babe, Rose, Babe," Emmett was calling after her as he followed her up the stairs. "You want me to go to school naked for a week?" Emmett tried to reason with her.

"Emmett I am not going and that is final." Rose said. Emmett bowed his head and turned to face us.

"What is the big deal about this store?" I asked Edward in a whisper.

"It took Rosalie about 2 months before they would stop treating her like she was a ditsy girl trying to buy her boyfriend car parts. They actually call and ask her advise sometimes, if she shows up driving that Jeep trust me, she will definitely have to find somewhere else to go." Edward answered in a whisper.

I could see how that might be a problem for Rosalie, I mean she actually took the time to build up a working relationship with this place. "Will she really make Emmett go to school naked for a week over this?" I asked, still not really believing that it was really worth it.

"Rosalie can be a little difficult in case you haven't noticed." Edward said under his breath, I could barely hear him.

Rosalie spun around at the top of the stairs and growled at Edward.

"Jasper I am taking the consequence." Emmett said defeated. He lowered his head.

Emmett plunked himself onto the couch. Rosalie flew down the stairs and jumped on Emmett. "thank you" was all Rosalie said. And she put her head on hid lap.

Emmett jumped off the couch. "Emmett Cullen don't even think about it." Edward hissed.

I turned to look at him, his eyes were black with anger. "Edward!" I said a little startled.

"Emmet if you value your life you will…" Edward started but was cut off by Emmett.

"Edward truth or dare?" Emmett boomed with a huge smile on his face.

"Truth" Edward said without hesitating.

"Are you sure?" Emmett said obviously sharing with Edward his truth question.

"Fine dare." Edward said and he lowered his head.

"Edward, what is going on?" I asked very confused.

"Edward your dare is to play 7 minutes of heaven with Bella." Emmett was bouncing he was so happy with his dare.

"Fine Emmett." Edward said as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Oh and Edward you have to keep your hands on her the whole time, no cheating or Alice will know." Emmett said tapping his head.

"Let's go Bella." Edward said as he pulled me up into his arms and flew with inhuman speed to his room and into his smallest closet.


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I appreciate all of the reviews I am getting. Please keep the comments coming. **

**BPOV**

Edward put me down and locked the closet door. "Edward what was Emmett thinking before you changed your mind?" I asked curiously.

"Emmett has a filthy mind Bella, that is all I am going to say." Edward went rigid for a moment.

I knew I was not going to get anything else from him so I gave up, I lifted myself onto my toes and found his cold lips and pressed mine against them. His body seemed to relax and he wound his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest. I was going to use my seven minutes the best way I could.

I lifted my hands to his hair and twisted my fingers trying to pull his face closer to mine. Closing any space left between us. I heard Edward let out a low growl in his throat. I could feel his arms start to relax a little and I pulled myself tighter to him. I sighed and parted my lips slightly. This was usually the point where Edward would have pulled my face gently away from his, but instead, he suddenly tightened his grip on me and pulled me closer if that was even possible. Our lips were moving together and I was stuck to his perfect body like a glove over a hand. I released one of my hands from his hair and moved my hand down his back, stopping just short of backside.

A low growl escaped his throat and his lips parted and I could feel his cool breath on my tongue. I pressed my luck a little and started to press my tongue towards his mouth. He moved his tongue to meet mine. I felt my body start to shake, my head was spinning. I pulled my face back less than an inch so I could take a breath. He moved his lips from mine and started to kiss down my jaw, and then my neck. His face was getting dangerously close to my breasts. I was gasping for air as his face slowly grazed over my breast.

"Edward" I breathed his name as my head leaned back and my back arched. I hadn't noticed that one of his hands had left my waist and was now slowly tracing my skin along my ribs. His cool touch sent waves of pleasure through my whole body. My knees were getting weak. Edward took both hands and lifted my legs so they were wrapped around his waist. Pushing my back against the wall, his lips found mine again. He was kissing me so eagerly, I was sure that we had crossed way past all of the boundaries he had set for our physical relationship.

Edward kept one hand around my waist to hold me up and the other was tracing a slow pattern along my ribs again. His lips were hard on mine, he parted his lips and slowly traced his tongue along my lips. I was gasping for air. He didn't stop, his hands started to move over my chest and the deep growl in his chest grew a little louder. His mouth found mine again. My head was spinning and his cool hands were sending waves of pleasure through me again. I reached my hands and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, he leaned back. Seeing my chance I slipped his shirt off. His mouth came down hard on mine. His hand suddenly pulled my shirt up over my head and his face went down to my chest.

My head whipped back and my back arched again. His cool breath sent shivers down my spine as his lips grazed the top of my left breast. "You can come out now." Alice chimed from the other side of the door.

Edwards eyes closed as he lowered me to the floor, moving away from me pinching the bridge of his nose. "Edward?" I asked

"I need a moment please."

"Are you going to kill Jasper when we get down stairs?" I asked thinking he was probably plotting against his emotional brother.

"Why would I kill Jasper?" He asked a little confused.

"I thought that Jasper was…" I trailed off not sure how to finish that sentence.

"Jasper didn't do anything Bella." I could hear regret in his voice. "please put your shirt on." He said as he placed my shirt on my hand.

I pulled my shirt on and unlocked the door. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I was not sure why, but I felt hurt, like I had been rebuffed. I started to open the door and I felt his cool arms around my waist. "Bella?" Edwards voice was soft.

"Yes." I said trying to keep the tears from coming into my voice. I failed miserably.

Edward turned me to face him, and pulled my chin up so he could look into my eyes. "Your crying, oh Bella I am so sorry I did that to you, I know I should have…"

"Edward I am not crying because of what happened in here, I am upset because…well because…" and the tears started to fall again.

"Please Bella tell me, what did I do to make you cry?" Edward voice was saturated with concern.

"Edward what just happened was the most wonderful thing and I can't help but feel like you didn't want to be there, like regret is all you feel for what just happened." I said in a rush. I knew my hot cheeks were going to give away my blush.

"Bella, the only thing I regret is not having enough self control. If Alice hadn't come up here I don't know if I would have been able to stop." He closed his eyes. "Is this really how you want to spend our first time together, in my closet?" He asked motioning to the small cluttered closet.

"Well no, but…" I started but couldn't finish

"But…" he said trying to coax the rest of the thought out of me.

"But, you pulled away so fast, like it was torture for you to be stuck in here with me." I said the blush in my cheeks was probably neon.

"Bella, it is torture for me to be in here with you." I tried to turn and leave, but he held me in his iron grip. "Bella, it is torture, but only because I want you so much, knowing that I can only have a small piece of you for now, makes it hard to be with you like this. I always want more of you." He said as he gently stroked my cheek. "Don't you know how desirable you are." He kissed my lips softly. "You have any idea how hard it is to be this close to you and not rip your clothes off right now." He said in a shy voice.

"Edward," was all I said. I was blushing.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Let's get back downstairs before Emmett gets any more crazy ideas." He said chuckling a little as we walked. "Bella," he said as he let go of my hand.

"Yes, Edward." I said in a dreamy voice.

"You shirt is on backwards." Edward said quietly

Emmett's booming laugh filled the house. I was blushing every shade of red you could think of. I took my hands out of the sleeves, turned the shirt around and pulled my arms back through the holes. Edward took my hand and walked me out of the room.

"Wow, Bella I didn't think you had it in you." Emmett said then started humming the stripper song. Rosalie shot Emmett a look and he stopped.

"Edward, your shirt is on inside out." Alice said as we past her on the way to the couch.

I blushed, but Edward just took his shirt off and turned it right side out and put it back on. "Alice, truth or dare?" Edward said as he sat on the couch placing me on his lap.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone for writing your comments, I really appreciate it. Sorry it took me so long to post again. I am writing another story for on here. Thanks again for all the reviews please keep them coming.**

**BPOV**

"Edward do you have to ask, you know I pick dare." Alice said

"Well since you guys are picking things specifically designed to torture me, I have a great one for you Alice. Bella gets to play make over with you, for a week, and you can't buy anything new to wear, everything you wear this week has to come from your closet, and no changing your clothes unless Bella picks them for you." Edward was smirking.

I was not sure I wanted to be the one to dress Alice for a week, I mean she was going to hate everything I picked and she would be mad at me not Edward, since I was the one who was choosing her wardrobe.

"Oh Alice that includes hair and make-up." Edward said with a smug voice.

"Edward, you think it is going to be bad, but I have seen some of the outfits she picks for me and they are not all that bad." Alice said with confidence.

"That was before, I will be giving Bella a few suggestions, over the week, to make sure that you can't see what is coming." Edward said with a smile.

Alice closed her eyes, they snapped open and her mouth dropped open. "Edward Cullen, you are the worst brother on the planet." Alice said as she pouted and leaned into Jasper.

"Alice it is your turn." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Fine Rosalie truth or dare?" Alice said with a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Dare." Rosalie said sounding bored.

"Rosalie your dare is the same as mine, you have to have Bella dress you, and fix your hair and make-up." Alice said smiling wildly.

"Alice, that is ridiculous." Rosalie said scowling at Alice.

"I am not going to be the only one to look like a K Mart reject all week, if I am going down I am dragging you with me." Alice said obviously very pleased with herself.

What was wrong with Alice, she knew Rosalie wasn't exactly my biggest fan, and now she was going to be subjected to my serious lack of fashion sense too. This was going to be a long and dangerous week.

"Alice you are so selfish, is it not bad enough that I have to go to school with a naked Emmett in a pink Jeep, now I have to go dressed like a hobo too?" Rosalie asked, looking for some sympathy.

"Sorry Rose, but you should be blaming Edward, he started it." Alice said trying to deflect the dare onto Edward.

"Edward she is totally right, if you hadn't given her that dare, I would still be able to dress like a normal person, so I guess I will get even with you. Bella truth or dare?"

I looked up at Edward, but he was no help he looked like he was concentrating and didn't even notice me looking at him. "Dare?" I said it like a question.

"Bella, your dare is to stage a fashion show." Rosalie began.

"But Jasper already had to do that." I said blushing bright red.

"Oh I know Bella, but you aren't going to be doing it at the mall, you will be doing it here at the house, so you won't get that embarrassed, it will just be us. The only catch is that you are not allowed to get changed yourself, 'someone' else must dress and undress you for the show." Rosalie was grinning wildly at Edward.

I turned to look at Edward, he was sitting rigid as a statue and he was pinching the bridge of his nose again. This was not going to be good. He hadn't said anything yet, so maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"Bella, Alice still has the lingerie from Jaspers show, that is what you will be wearing." Rosalie was clearly enjoying Edwards reaction.

Edward moved me off his lap and started to growl at Rosalie. Standing up his growl turned louder and his lips pulled back over his teeth. He half crouched and Emmett came flying at him. I watched as Emmett and Edward wrestled on the floor in front of me.

"Jasper do something, before one of them gets hurt." I yelled as I heard snarls and growls echo throughout the living room.

Suddenly the room went quiet and Edward and Emmett were motionless still entangled on the floor. Edward stood up first and walked over to me. He picked me up and started towards the stairs. Emmett stood up and was a Rosalie's side in the same instant.

"Edward she will have to go to school naked for a week." Rosalie said in an innocent voice.

Edward stopped walking. He put me down at the bottom of the stairs. "Alice can I speak to you alone for a minute." Edward said his voice tight.

"Sure" Alice said flitting to his side.

Edward and Alice disappeared through the back door. They were only gone for about 20 seconds and then Edward was at my side.

"Fine Rosalie, Bella will do your fashion show, but she changes in my room, Alice will be there with us so we don't cheat, but no one else is allowed to enter my room for any reason. Got it." Edward voice was full of authority.

Rosalie just nodded once. Edward took my hand and walked me at human speed to his room, where Alice was waiting with the bags of lingerie. Alice walked over to me with a piece of paper. She handed it to me and motioned with her finger for me to be quiet.

I opened the folded paper.

Bella,

Edward will change you into your outfits, but he is going to wear a blindfold. Jasper will be trying to keep him calm but it would be a big help if you tried not to move while he dresses you. He loves you Bella, he just thinks that Rosalie is going too far with this. You know Edward.

Alice

I folded the note and placed it into my pocket. Edward came up behind me and put his cool arms around my waist. He kissed my head and then released me. Edward went and sat in the chair Alice had placed in the center of the room. He took out a piece of dark cloth and covered his eyes.

Alice took out the first outfit and handed it to Edward. Alice turned around not looking. At first I was confused and then I realized that if Alice could see me, then Edward could see me. Edward's hands were shaking slightly as he took off my shirt, I turned so that he could unhook my bra. While still facing away from him he took off my skirt and panties. I was shaking now. That was the easy part. Getting these stupid outfits on was going to be much harder, even for a vampire.

Edward was trying to hold the lingerie in a way that I could just step into it, but unfortunately lingerie is not made to be easy to put on. The straps got stuck and he literally had to feel his way to untwist them. His hands shook again as he grazed my right breast. I was blushing and my heart was racing. I don't think that really helped Edward with the whole keeping calm part of this. I was trying to get my breathing under control. I didn't want to make this any harder on him.

After finally getting the first outfit on, Alice opened the door and walked beside me to the top of the stairs, she grabbed my hand and turned me in a circle. I was blushing and I was nervous I almost smacked right into the railing as I turned around. Emmett laughed, and Rosalie elbowed him in the side. He stopped laughing out loud, he had covered his mouth, but I knew he was still laughing the floor was vibrating. I walked quickly back to the room, tripping as I got the door and almost fell into the room.

Edward was rigid in his chair as he waited for me to cross the room. I reached my hand out to him, and guided his hand to the top of my shoulder, quickly and without incident took the out fit off. Alice handed him the leather halter top and panty set Jasper had worn and he chuckled a little. "What is funny about this?" I asked a little annoyed that he was laughing.

"Jasper looked hot in this one." He said through another laugh. Edward stopped moving and went rigid as stone. "Sorry." Edward was obviously talking to Jasper, who must have stopped the calm feeling for a second to punish him for the comment.

Regaining his poise Edward Placed the top on easily, the bottoms were a little harder because they were too big for me and they were not staying up properly. Alice walked over and placed something into the back, probably a safety pin, and then grabbed my hand to walk me out the door. Again I had to walk and almost tripped, making Emmett laugh. I did my turn without hurting myself and marched back to the room.

This next one was going to be hard. It was the purple outfit that Jasper wore, with the feather boa. I remember thinking that I would never wear something like that. The irony was just too funny and this time I laughed out loud. Edward pulled the blindfold down. I was facing him wearing leather panties and a halter top, his eyes were wild when he slowly looked up to my face. He quickly placed the blind fold back over his eyes, realizing that I was just laughing to myself.

Edward started to take off the leather outfit and his hands seemed to linger just a little longer than necessary in order to take off. His hands softly caressed my stomach as he made his way down to take off the panties. I was standing naked in front of him, and he had made no move to put the next thing on me. "Edward." Was all I said and his hands started to move again.

This purple thing was kind of complicated to put on. Edward stood up and tried to pull the top part over my head, his hand slipped when the fabric stuck to me and his hand landed right on my breast. He froze, leaving his hand resting there. My heart started to beat in double time and my breathing was raged. His cool touch was sending shivers down my spine, he slowly dragged his hand down and off my breast. A huge grin spread across his face. "Edward Cullen." I said in mock horror, trying to breathe.

"Sorry." He said with the grin still firmly planted on his face. After a few tries he managed to get the top part on. He slid his hands down the length of my body, down my leg and gently raised my leg to slide my foot into the available space. He placed his hand on my other leg and ran his hands down to my foot and placed it in the other space. He placed his hands on the sides of the panties and slowly brought them up to rest on my hips. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me tight to his chest.

"This one is my favourite." He whispered in my ear. I was blushing yet again, he laughed a little when my breathing hitched when he slowly slid his arms off my waist. I was already flustered when I walked out the door. Alice caught me just in time when I tripped out the door. I could hear Edward laughing quietly in the room. I was holding my breath, this was so not how I planned to spend my Sunday. I was literally giving a lingerie show to my future brothers-in-law. My face flushed again.

I was just turning back towards Edwards room when suddenly a loud growl came from inside the room. "Sorry Edward, but honestly, I can't stop the thoughts I have." Emmett said sounding like he had just been scolded by his mother.

"Fine Bella, you are done, you can go change." Rosalie called just loud enough for me to hear her. I walked back into the Bedroom and Edward had removed his blindfold. He was sitting in the chair, and watched me walk into the room. Alice closed the door and left me alone with Edward.

I walked over to the bed where my clothes were. I started to pull my skirt on. "Aren't you going to take that off first?" Edward said suddenly at my ear.

"I didn't think you would want to watch that." I answered a little confused.

"Well now that the show is over, maybe you should just leave it on. Here let me help you with that." Edward said as he bent down and helped me with my skirt, his hands moved slowly up my leg. Stopping at my waist, he lifted his face so I could look in his eyes. They were wild again, but he stood up in front of me and pulled me against his chest. His hands were tracing a pattern down my back and he pulled my face to meet his gaze.

Quicker than I thought possible I was in his arms and on the bed. He bent his head to mine and pressed his cool lips to mine. Placing me on the bed, he lowered me onto my back so I was facing him as he hovered over me. He kissed my lips again gently. I was laying very still, I was not sure what he was doing. I didn't want to push my luck too far.

With one hand holding his entire body weight he used the other to slowly trace down my face, then my neck. He moved his hand behind my back and pulled my body up till it met his mouth. I let out a low moan "Edward?" I said his name like a question. My heart was going crazy and I as a bit dizzy. I didn't want him to stop, but I also knew that his family was just downstairs and with their hearing, this was not the time for this.

He slowly lowered me back onto the bed, and pulled his hand out from under me. Staying above me, he kissed me gently on my lips. He took my hand and pulled both of us to a standing position. He reached back onto the bed and retrieved my shirt. In one quick movement he had my shirt back on. Kissing my head, he whispered "Thank you."

Alice was on the other side of the door, when Edward open it. "Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are going to go hunt." Alice said in a curt tone.

"I will take Bella home, yeah I know, how long?" Edward asked obviously hearing her thoughts. I didn't hear a verbal answer and Edward had picked me up and was running towards his car.

We were driving down the driveway before he spoke. "Sorry, Bella, the game is on hold till tomorrow. Rosalie, got a little angry and was threatening bodily harm, so Emmett thought he should take her hunting to cool off." Edward said his voice filled with concern.

"Rosalie is angry, at what? Me?" I asked but I thought I knew the answer to that.

"Bella, Rosalie is a very vain person, and she is really not mad at you, once she calms down she will see that, but I think it might be safer for you at Charlie's for tonight." Edward was speaking so matter of factly like this was no big deal. Rosalie was mad at me for doing a dare that she dared me to do. She is threatening bodily harm, in my direction, and he thinks it might be best if I spend the night at Charlie's. What was wrong with that?

"Edward will she try to come to Charlie's?" I asked a little worried now.

"Alice says that she doesn't see that happening, but I am going to stay with you anyways." Edwards words sounded confident, but his eyes looked worried.

"Great, just what I need a vain vampire sister-in-law who wants to cause me bodily harm. Well at least I know tomorrow will be interesting, since today was so boring." I said sarcastically.

"Bella, you have a weird sense of humour." Edward said rolling his eyes at me.

"Edward, just one question?" I said looking at him.

"What, love?" He seemed reluctant.

"Why did you wear a blindfold, why not just close your eyes?" I asked him curiously.

"Alice saw me peeking." He said with a grin.


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry this took me so long to post. I promise I will have the new Chapters up much quicker next time. Thank you for all the reviews that you guys have written, I really do appreciate it. I am glad you like my story. Hang in there the story is about to get really interesting. Students, teachers and vampire speed. That is all I am going to say, you will just have to keep reading.**

**BPOV**

Charlie was snoring when Edward made his way back into my room. I ran over to the chair he was now sitting in and threw myself into his arms. He pulled me close smelling my hair and drawing a circle pattern on my back. "Edward?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, love." Edward's voice was soft and thoughtful.

"Why exactly is Rosalie mad at me? I know she seemed to get upset about me doing the fashion show, but…" I trailed off and looked down.

Edward was shaking slightly and when I looked up into his eyes I saw amusement "You're laughing at me. What is so funny?" I asked a little irritated that he didn't answer my question yet.

"Bella, Rosalie is not angry because of the fashion show. She is angry because while you and I were getting you dressed after the fashion show, Emmett took the rest of lingerie and put it in Rosalie's closet, but he had to make room for it, so he took out a section of clothes, and threw them in the trash. In Emmett's defence he didn't realize that he had grabbed all of her pants." He said still amused.

"Then why is she mad at me?" I asked no really confused.

"Bella, you dared Rosalie to paint Emmett's Jeep pink, in her eyes that was the start of all the trouble, She walked away after the fashion show and out the garage and Emmett had put pink fuzzy dice on the rear view mirror and she flipped out a little." Edward said turning his face towards me.

"But so what if she has to ride in a pink Jeep it is only for a week. Why is so mad at that?" I asked still not understanding how this was all my fault.

"Rosalie was seeing the big picture Bella. She has to ride to school in a pink Jeep, wearing no pants as part of an outfit you pick with her hair and make-up also being done by you, and Emmett is going to be naked at the start of every day. She will have to spend the rest of the school day without him. She is just venting right now she will calm down, eventually." Edward said the last almost too low for me to hear.

"Wait what do you mean at the start of every day I thought he had to attend school naked for a week?" I asked when clearly I was missing something.

"You think the principal is going to allow Emmett to stay in class naked for the whole day?" Edward said raising his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah probably not." I said "Do you think it would help if I apologize to her?" I asked doubtful.

"I really don't think that is a good idea Bella, maybe after the week is over." Edward whispered softly into my ear. "Sleep time for the human."

Edward brought me over to the bed and wrapped me in the blanket. Laying beside me he started to hum my lullaby and I drifted off to sleep.

"Bella, come on we don't have time for this get up." Alice was talking to me. What is she doing in my room.

I opened my eyes and saw Alice standing over me. "Alice why are you here?" I asked confused.

"Bella, stop being funny, let's go. We only have two hours before school starts we have to hurry." Alice was tapping he foot lightly on the floor, showing me that she was getting impatient.

"Two hours till school and you are in a hurry for me to get up why?" I asked getting a little irritated myself.

"Have you forgotten about the dare, Rosalie and I have to wait to get ready for you, so get up, we have to hurry." Alice said grabbing clothes out of my closet and throwing them at me.

"Can I shower first?" I asked knowing the answer.

"You can shower at our house, just throw those on." Alice said as she practically ripped my shirt off. I grabbed the clothes she had thrown at me, got dressed quickly and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and run a brush through my hair.

"Bella" Alice was using her whiny voice.

"Fine, let's go." I said opening the bathroom door. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door. Outside was her 'new' car. I started to laugh as she dragged me into the passenger seat.

"Yeah I know it's funny, but Rosalie needed a distraction last night so, she spent a few hours working on it, it goes pretty fast now." Alice said as she ran her hand along the steering wheel.

"What are you going to do with it when the week is over?" I asked as she sped towards the edge of town.

"I think I am going to keep it, I mean obviously I will have to repaint it, but I kinda like it." Alice said a smile spreading across her face.

"Alice, how mad is Rosalie?" I said in a shy voice.

"Don't worry Bella, everyone will be there, well not Carlisle." She said as she sped down the driveway.

"Is he at work already?" I asked, only because she made a point of saying he wasn't there.

"No, he had to take care of something." Alice said still smiling.

"Alice what are you not telling me?" I asked very cautiously. I wasn't even sure I wanted to know. Alice was smiling at me and that is never a good thing

"Don't worry Bella, it is nothing bad, well not bad for you." Alice said jumping out of the car giggling.

I hesitated with my hand on the door, and suddenly I was in Alice's arms running through the door. "Bella, I said we were in a hurry, and you were not moving." She said as she put me down in the front room with an impish grin on her face. Edward was standing in front of me before I could blink.

"Good morning." He breathed in my ear and then bent his face to meet mine, kissing my lips gently. "How did you sleep?" He asked taking my hand.

"Good morning," I said a little dazed. "I slept fine, but I think I could have used another hour." I added the last part a little louder to make sure that Alice could hear me upstairs.

"I had a hard time making Alice wait this long, just be thankful you spent the night at Charlie's." Edward said leading me up the stairs.

Alice came flitting down the hall. "Go help Emmett, we will be down when we are finished." Alice said as she grabbed my hand.

"She needs to have something to eat before we leave Alice." Edward said as she dragged me into her room.

Rosalie was standing in front of the bed with he arms crossed. She did not look happy to be there. This was definitely going to be bad.

"Rosalie stop acting like a child and take Bella to your closet so she can get your clothes." Alice said as she got her make-up counter ready.

Rosalie walked out of the room and I followed. She was walking fast but a human pace. She stopped at the closet door and just pointed her finger to indicate that I was to enter by myself. I started to walk through the closet which was smaller than Alice's closet but was still bigger than the kitchen at Charlie's house.

There were rows and rows of dresses, I almost laughed out loud when I remembered that she had no pants thanks to Emmett. Almost, but I knew that would not be a good idea right now. I started to flip through some of the more casual dresses, I saw one that looked like a sundress, it was white with a Navy trim around the collar, arms and the bottom.

I brought that dress out and Rosalie was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. "How about this?" I asked as I handed it to her.

She looked down at the item I had given her, and she almost smiled at me. I walked out of her room, and made my way back to Alice's room. I walked into the room and found Alice perched on the chair tapping her foot again. Rosalie walked in behind me before I even had time to get to Alice's closet.

"Bella, that is perfect, I didn't know you had it in you." Alice said looking at Rosalie who twirled in a circle for her.

I smiled and walked into the closet, I once thought that I would need a map and survival gear to navigate in Alice's closet. Even though the closet was huge it was well organized. All the walls were lined with shelves and racks. There were two clothes islands in the middle. Which I assumed were Jasper's clothes. I made my way around the closet. I found a pair of faded jeans right away, and then I was just looking for a nice shirt to go with it.

I was about to grab a beige frilly shirt when I felt Edwards strong cool arms lock around my waist. He kissed my neck, "Let me help you, I promised Alice, I was going to help." He said with a very wide grin on his face. Letting go of my waist he took my hand and started to look through the clothes. He pulled a green t-shirt that had a beer mug, a leprechaun and a rainbow on it. "Why would Alice even buy that, it doesn't look like something she would ever wear?' I asked as Edward walked us out of the closet. He just smiled and kept walking.

"Bella, you picked a great dress for Rosalie and that is what you are going to make me wear?" She sounded so hurt.

"Actually Edward picked it." I said trying to defend myself. I would not have chosen that.

"Edward you said that no clothes could be added to my closet, I don't have to wear that." Alice said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Alice I only said that you couldn't add clothes, I can add whatever I want, besides I didn't hear you trying to defending that rule when Emmett was fixing Rosalie's wardrobe choices for the week." Edward was so amused his eyes were gleaming.

Alice said nothing but flitted over and grabbed the clothes and growled quietly at Edward. She came out of the bathroom with a grimace on her face. Suddenly her face changed a huge smile crossed her face. "Bella, how much do you love me?" Alice asked and then she moved her eyes over to the make-up counter.

"No, Alice, please." I pleaded, but I knew that I was going to cave, I already felt guilty for the shirt Edward had picked for her to wear.

Alice sensed the defeat tone in my voice and squealed. "Edward go get her breakfast ready we will be down shortly."

Edward kissed my hand and left the room. Rosalie walked over to the chair and sat down. "Be nice Bella, I have to put up with a lot today, I don't want to add bad hair day to the list." Rosalie said with a small smile on her lips.

I started to brush her hair and then stopped. "You can just wear it like this if you want." I said moving my head to the side so I could look at her face in the mirror.

"Thank you." She sounded like she meant it. Well at least she was not angry with my choices for her. Rosalie stood up and walked out of the room.

"Alice can take a shower now?" I asked as she was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah sure, Bella, but be quick we still need to dress you and get you ready." Alice said not really paying attention to me.

"What do you mean get me ready?" I asked horror, evident in my voice.

"Just get in the shower Bella." Alice snapped and then smiled at me.

I showered quickly and dried off. I was just about to slid on the jeans I had worn from my house, when Alice barged into the bathroom. Ripping them out of my hand. "You can't wear that Bella, you are clean now." Smiling, she placed clean folded clothes on the counter and walked out.

I felt like I was being dragged into this dare against my will, now I have to be dressed by Alice, not to mention the fact that I had already agreed to let her put make-up on me. How did she manage that. This was supposed to be her punishment not mine. Alice always seemed to get what she wanted anyways but this was getting ridiculous.

I changed and left the bathroom, feeling kinda good about her choice, it was just jeans and a shirt, the shirt was not something I would have chosen but it didn't look that bad. I sat in the chair and let Alice have some fun playing 'Barbie' for a few minutes. She was just finishing my hair when she froze and then started to laugh.

I turned my head to see what was making her laugh, but we were alone in the room. "What Alice?" I asked I hated being left out of the loop.

"Last night after you left, Carlisle got angry when we told him why the cars were all painted and why Emmett was going to be home from school all week. Esme and Carlisle kinda made a bet, Carlisle lost, so this morning he was busy getting his car painted to match Emmetts." Alice said as she let out another round of laughter.

I was laughing too, "Carlisle had to paint his Mercedes pink." I said through a laugh.

"Yeah and he had to paint the same words onto his too." Alice said after she stopped laughing.

Hearing that made me laugh harder. I was doubled over, holding my side, when Alice dragged me out of the room. I tripped and fell forward. Alice must have thought I was still laughing, because my head contacted the wall and I got dragged along the carpet for a second before she stopped and faced me.

Edward was at my side in the next instant, sweeping me off the floor and glaring at Alice. "Be nice, Edward, it is not Alice's fault I am an incurable klutz." I said looking into his eyes which were still burning.

"She knows that she has to be careful around you." Edward said through his teeth. He was really mad.

"Edward, please don't be mad at Alice it is not her fault, I am the one who smacked my head on the wall." I tried to plead with him.

He said nothing else about it, he took me to the kitchen and placed on the chair. I rubbed my head where it had hit the wall, while Edward had his back to me. He had made me cereal and toast with Jam.

I could hear voices coming fro the living room. "But Esme, love, how will it look I am supposed to be a respected Doctor." Carlisle was pleaded with his wife.

"Carlisle you know as well as I do that if I had lost that you would have made sure that I kept up my end of the deal, so too bad, maybe you should get all the information before you go making bets." Esme said in the same voice she used when she was talking to her kids.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle said in a defeated voice as he came into the kitchen. Esme walked over to me smiling. "How are you honey?" she asked giving me a hug and kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine, I got a mini Alice makeover this morning but I managed to survive." I said smiling wide.

I finished my breakfast in record speed. Edward grabbed my hand and ushered me to the living room. He pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest. He put his hand to my chin and gently tilted my head so he could press his lips to mine.

"Oh get a room." Emmett said from somewhere behind us.

Edward pulled his face up slightly and looked towards Emmett. "Fine we will use yours." Edward said a huge grin on his face. "Bella you might want close your eyes, Emmett is about to scar you for life."

Emmett laughed, "Keep them open Bella, you might like what you see." Emmett said very smugly.

Edward growled low at Emmett. I turned my face to his chest and closed my eyes. Edward tighten his grip on me. I knew that meant that Emmett was now within visual range of me.

"Em, get in the Jeep and stop tormenting Bella, she did a good job of dressing me this morning, and I want the rest of week to go smoothly, so cut it out." Rose said from the door.

Edward lifted my face once more and his lips were at mine. I could stay here forever. I knew it was only a matter of time before he would move away from me and we would have to leave to school, so I turned as best I could being on his lap and pulled myself as close to him as I could. He laughed a little when he figured out what I was doing.

Pulling his lips from mine he stood up, with me still in his arms. "We are going to be late," he walk towards the door and Alice flitted past us and waved.

"See you at school. Oh yeah Bella, look out your English class window at 9:05." She said sliding into her car, with Jasper right behind her.

I didn't get a chance to ask her what was going to happen at 9:05 she was already speeding away. "Edward, what is going to happen at 9:05?" I asked confusion being the dominant emotion in my voice, but curiosity was there too.

"Emmett will be escorted out of the school." Edward said his body stiff.

"Ok and why did she think I would want to watch that?" I said still a little confused.

"Rose is going to be with him." Edward a smile hinting around the corner of his mouth.

"Should I look?" I asked more confused than before.

"Bella, you don't need my permission." Edward sounded like he was hurt by my question.

"I know that Edward, what I meant was am I going to see something that might make me have nightmares forever." I tried to make light of seeing Emmett naked, the thought didn't really appeal to me.

"No, your mind should be fairly untainted by it." He sounded confident.

We were at the school in what seemed like no time at all. Edward walked around to my door, helping me out. He took my hand and we walked to class. We didn't even make it into the doors before we heard the comments start.

"_Did you see Emmett Cullen?" _

"_Yeah what a pervert, I hope they kick him out."_

"_I bet he did that just to get all the girls riled up."_

"_Thank god he isn't in any of my classes."_

The chatter became quieter as we entered the class. The girls were giggling and talking in small circles. Most of the guys were making rude comments about Emmett with scowls on their faces. Edward sat beside me and started to play with a strand of my hair as we waited for the class to start. He seemed to be staring off into space, but knowing Edward he was probably monitoring Alice's thoughts, just in case something changed.


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

I found myself watching the clock, the minutes seemed to drag, on and on. The fact that Edward had excused himself the use the bathroom 10 minutes ago didn't help either. I thought it was a weird request, but then he winked at me and left the room. 9:03. Two more minutes. I thought about asking to be excused but the teacher knew Edward and I were a thing, so there would be no chance he would let me. I could wait two minutes.

Edward can back and took his seat beside me and looked at the teacher, obviously not wanting to discuss what he was up to for the last 11 minutes. I turned to face him, so that I could ask him a question, Edwards head snapped up towards the window and he tilted his head in the direction of the window.

I turned my head just in time to see the principal and Carlisle walking Emmett with Rosalie attached to his body in a very compromising position, out to the parking lot. Rosalie's dress was covering most of the top half of her body, but the bottom half was completely visible to anyone who was watching including the principal. I scanned the parking lot and my eyes stopped dead on huge blur of pink. Carlisle had parked his Mercedes right beside Emmett's Jeep. It was funny to watch Carlisle face drop when the principal started to shake with laugher, then look back at Carlisle in disbelief as he got into his pink Mercedes.

The principal was shaking his head and talking to Emmett. The principal turned and walked away quickly. Emmett struggled to get into his Jeep with Rosalie. It was kinda strange to watch a vampire having trouble doing anything. I guess he really couldn't help it since as I looked across the lawn, I saw a huge group of students with their faces stuck to the window of building 6.

Emmett finally managed to get himself into the Jeep and he sped away. I turned back to Edward and he had his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking silently in his seat. The rest of the class past rather quickly and as soon as the bell rang, I turn to Edward, who burst out laughing. I don't think I have ever heard Edward laugh so loud. He actually doubled over, that was a first.

"Edward…Edward." I tried to get his attention but he had not moved out of his seat and he was still laughing. Finally after a minute, he sat up and calmed himself. "Edward, were you watching something else, it really wasn't that funny." I said as I looked at him still shaking slightly.

"The scene was funny, but you should have heard the conversation and the thoughts going on with it." Edward said finally still. He took my hand and we walked to the parking lot. Alice met us there. "Ready Edward?" She asked as she walked over to us.

"Your leaving?" I asked sounding like a small child who was just told there is no Santa

"Your coming with us." Edward said kissing my forehead. Immediately I began smiling.

"So are you going to tell me what was going on outside?" I asked when no one made a move to leave.

"In the car we are just waiting on Jasper." Edward said in a whisper. "He's just around the corner, let's go."

Edward led me to the door and made sure I was in then whipped around to the driver side door, just as Jasper reached the car. Edward pulled out of the parking and stated to tell us what we missed.

"Carlisle was in the office talking to the principal, trying to explain why Emmett should not be expelled. I heard the principal asking Carlisle if Emmett acted like this at home, Carlisle said no of course and proceeded to explain that normally things at our home are quite relaxed and calm most of the time. The principle was thinking that it was probably true with Carlisle being a doctor. Carlisle told the principle that he would never allow any of his children to do anything so childish again. They shook hands and started to walk Emmett and Rosalie out to the parking lot. When the principle saw Carlisle's car he told Carlisle he thought that car was a good showing of childish behaviour, laughing. He said he knew that was Emmett's vehicle right away. He thought to himself that only Emmett or someone who was completely insane would drive a car like that. When he saw Carlisle get into the car, he was shocked, he was thinking that he finally figured out why Carlisle never paid attention to the nurses at the hospital, he was gay. Then he started to picture Carlisle with a tutu on prancing around the hospital at night, singing show tunes." Edward was shaking with laughter again.

"When Carlisle pulled away and he saw the same words on Emmett truck he almost had a heart attack. He was picturing all us dancing around our house in tutu's singing. Emmett made a comment about it being absurd that he be expelled for this little prank, and the principal turned to Emmett thinking that getting all hot and steamy with your girlfriend in a broom closet after coming to school naked was hardly a prank. Rosalie asked if he could see her underwear, before he could comment to Emmett, he glanced at her exposed underwear and then turned his face away and blurted out that he loved the color purple, and then stammered something like 'get out of here' but he was thinking that if his wife wore panties like those he wouldn't have to spend most nights …pleasing himself in their bathroom before bed. He was getting excited, his thoughts turned filthy after that." Edward was still smiling, but Alice was angry.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked not sure why she wasn't laughing too.

"He thinks I wear a tutu." Alice said through her teeth

Edward and I laughed again, but Jasper put his arm around and Alice and started to Whisper in her ear.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward.

"We are going to the hospital, to see Carlisle." Edward said with a smile.

"We are going to see Carlisle?" I said confused.

"Don't worry Bella, I just need to talk to him, we are going to go back to school after lunch." Edward said running his finger down my cheek.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and saw a crown of people standing huddled around what I would have to guess was Carlisle's car. Edward laughed again, but he stopped quickly.

We parked a few spots from the end of the lot and walked to the front doors. Edward kept stifling his laughter as we walked. I imagine that the car Carlisle drove to work today was in everyone's thoughts. We found Carlisle in his office face covered by a huge medical text book. "Hiding Carlisle." Edward chided.

"I have to, all the nurses are worked into a frenzy over the car, they think…" Carlisle started.

"That you are now single, and looking for love." Edward said with a huge smile.

"Yeah something like that." Carlisle said, shaking his head at Edward.

"We came to tell you that the principal of the school is planning on an impromptu visit to our house right at 3:00pm and since we all have to be in school, we thought maybe you could tell Esme and Emmett to expect company." Edward said. "Also the principal is seriously considering calling the police on Emmett but Alice says he has not decided yet."

"You know you could have just phoned to tell me that Edward you didn't have to come all the way down here, and make Bella miss school." Carlisle said sternly.

"Oh I know, but I just wanted to see how the new paint job on your car was working out for you. Plus Alice saw some woman coming in here in about 2 minutes and throwing open her lab coat wearing nothing. By the way Esme is on her way here right now. She should be here in 2 minutes." Edward said with a small laugh.

"Ah thank you. I see now why calling would not have been helpful, too little too late." He laughed a little.

We chatted for a minute, Well Edward chatted mostly he told Carlisle what the principal was thinking about earlier at the school and then there was a quick knock at the door right before it was flung open. A tall blond woman had both hand clutching her lab coat, stood in the doorway appraised the room and turned to leave, right as Esme came walking into Carlisle's office. "Hello dear." Carlisle said as he got up from his chair.

We said our goodbyes and left the two of them together. Edward drove us back to school just in time for lunch. We went and sat in the cafeteria. I wasn't really hungry, so we all just sat and talked about some of the comments that were made about Emmett and Rosalie's very well viewed departure from school this morning.

"So are we going to continue our game tonight?" I asked when the conversation started to trail off.

"Sure do you think Charlie will mind?" Edward asked.

"No he won't, I'll call him after lunch." Alice chimed in before I could answer. Sometimes it was very convenient having Alice around, especially where Charlie was concerned, he had a hard time to say no to her.

"Alice." I started to ask, but was interrupted.

"We are going to continue the game after the first bell for lunch, Emmett and Rose are on their way here." Alice squealed with excitement.

"Better start thinking of a good dare Bella." Jasper said in a coy tone.

"You mean one for you?" I teased.

"Be nice Bella, you may look all innocent but I have seen you in action." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet, you guys have been very hard on Edward the last few turns so, I think some payback is in the cards for today." I said giving Jasper my best vaudeville eyebrows.

Jasper laughed "Edward I think Bella, has a mean streak you better watch out."

"I know Jazz but currently that mean streak is not pointed at me so I think I am in the clear." Edward whispered as he leaned across the table towards Jasper.

Edward look at me and smiled. "Time to go, Rosalie and Emmett are in the parking lot."

"What the heck is Emmett wearing that for?" Alice asked out loud knowing we had no idea what she was talking about.

The four of us waked out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot. Rosalie was standing beside Edwards Volvo, but I couldn't see Emmett. "Emmett get out here, it was your bright idea to wear that stupid get up in the first place." Rosalie said in a curt tone.

Emmett came out from behind the trees dressed like some army commando or something. He started to walk, then rolled himself behind a car, and then scrawled past the bumper, and finally stood up right beside Jasper. Emmett was smiling from ear to ear. "I figured after this morning I should get into stealth mode." Emmett said in a completely serious voice.

Everyone except Rosalie laughed, she just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's my turn right?" I said once everyone stopped laughing.

"Yes love," Edward said looking down and staring into my eyes. I lost my train of thought and had to blink a few times before I could remember what I wanted to say.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" I asked looking at jasper giving him my vaudeville eyebrows again.

"Bella, why are you pointing that mean streak at me?" Jasper asked with a smile. "Dare."


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

"Jasper you know I think of you like a brother right?" I asked turning my face to look at Alice.

Just then her eyes flew open. "Isabella Marie Swan if you think for one second that I am going to allow that, you are seriously mistaken." She snapped at me.

"Alice if you just saw it happening, then obviously you do allow it." I said laughing a little. Alice was still fuming a little but she said nothing realizing that I was right.

"Jasper your dare is to take Lauren to senior prom, and you have make sure she goes with you." I said with a smug smile on my face.

"Bella, that is not fair, Lauren is a superficial twit. Besides Alice will kill me" Jasper said in a pleading voice.

Alice smiled at me and walked over to Jasper. Sensing that I should elaborate on the dare I turned to Jasper and now Alice who was standing with him, her lips at his ear. "Jasper, I may have forgoten to mention this but it has to be Lauren Mallory, the one who attends our school, I thought I would clarify just in case your wife got any sneaky ideas." I smiled at Alice who, stopped talking to Jasper and shot me a dirty look.

I glanced up at Edward, he had a smirk on his face. "I told you that mean streak was not pointed at me." Edward teased Jasper who was brooding now. Alice was at his side not smiling.

"Alice don't be mad. You were the one who gave Edward the dare to take Jessica out on a date. I had to deal with that." I said in a sympathetic voice.

"Yeah Bella on a date, not to prom." Alice scowled.

"Well the prom is a date." I retorted.

"Fine Bella, I will take Lauren but watch yourself with Alice I think she intends to make you suffer for this." Jasper said no hint of joke in his voice. "Alice truth or dare?"

"Jazz!" Alice wheeled around and stared at her husband with bewildered eyes.

"Come on Alice, don't worry with me giving you the dare you know it won't be bad." Jasper said and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist.

"Fine, dare."

"Alice your dare is to audition for the school play, I believe that they are doing peter pan. You can try out for the part of Tinkerbell." Jasper finished through a laugh.

Emmett fell to the ground laughing. Everyone was laughing now except for Alice who was standing there tapping her foot, looking a lot like Tinkerbell, "Jasper." Alice whined.

"I can't wait to see you being tossed around on wires dressed like Tinkerbell, Alice our little fairy." Emmett said and continued to roar with laughter.

"Fine Jasper, I will do your stupid dare," Alice said a smile spreading across her face. "Emmett truth or dare?" she snapped.

"Dare of course." Emmett said standing up.

"Ok you think it so funny that I have to audition for the stupid school play, your dare is to audition too, but you have to make sure you get the part you audition for by any means necessary." Alice said laughing.

"Oh I don't think so, there is no way I am going to audition for anything. I am not prancing about in tights for no one." Emmett said in a stern voice.

"Fine Emmett but you know the rules if you back out on a dare twice you have to give away your most prized possession. I will take the keys to you Jeep please." Alice said holding out her hand.

Emmett whipped his head around and sat on the ground. "Fine I will audition for the stupid play, but I am not wearing tights." He said.

"Emmett you will wear whatever the part requires, that is part of the dare. So which part are you going to try out for?" Alice said smiling.

"Maybe I will audition for the part of a tree." Emmett said sarcastically. "Fine you guys want to play dirty. Edward truth or dare?"

"Emmett you can't dare me to do that." Edward said flatly.

"I can dare you anything I want, these guys are getting crazy with the dares I figured I would start to play dirty too." Emmett said smugly.

"I will never do that on a dare." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Well you know can always pick truth Edward." Emmett said excitedly.

"Fine truth." Edward said looking down.

"Edward have you ever touched Bella while she was sleeping? And I mean touched her Edward. Don't give me a lame of answer like yeah her hand. I can start explaining places I am referring to if you want." Emmett smirking at Edward.

"No, I get it Emmett." Edward said annoyed. "Yes." Was all he said and then lowered his head again.

"Where?" Emmett said excited again.

"Her…chest." Edward said without lifting his head.

I was blushing new shades of red again. I looked over to Edward but he was still looking down.

"Edward I knew you had a sick mind, wait till she is asleep then have fun, way to go Edward." Emmett said giving Jasper a high five.

Edward growled at Emmett "I do not wait for her to fall asleep Emmett, I am not like you."

"So then how did you manage to touch her…_chest_ then Edward, please enlighten us." Emmett said curiously.

I looked down thinking it might make things easier for him if he didn't have to look at me while he explained this one. Edward didn't answer, he leaned his head down and lifted my chin so I was looking at him. I was blushing, I could feel my cheeks were burning hot right now.

"Bella, you know I would never act so crassly with you, especially while you were sleeping. However it was a few weeks ago, and you were having a nightmare. You were moving around in your sleep and you looked in danger of falling off your bed. I bent down to roll you over, but you moved before I noticed and I ended up pushing you back on the bed with my hands pressed against your… um chest." Edward looked embarrassed if that was even possible for a vampire. "I'm sorry Bella."

"I don't care Edward, really not a big deal. Maybe next time you want to have my breasts in your hands you can wake me up first." I said and then kissed his hand.

"So Edward are you going to wake her up next time, or are you just going to accidentally hold them in her sleep again." Emmett said as he hid behind Rosalie.

Edward growled at Emmett again. Then he turned and smiled at me "Trust me if I am going to touch you like that again you will be awake."

"Bella Truth or Dare?" Edward said, with a wicked smile.

Huh, did I just hear him right did he just say my name. "Edward?" I said his name like a question.

"Yes Bella," he said in his musical voice

I looked at him for a second trying to judge if he was joking, he just looked at me and flashed me my favourite crooked smile. "Dare."


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed my story so far. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I had so much fun writing it. Please continue to review, over 130 reviews so far. Thank you guys so much. **

**BPOV**

I was getting a little nervous trying to think of all the dares that Edward could give me. I was getting seriously worried now thinking he might dare me to do something really crazy like elope tonight. What would I do with that, well at least it would make the honeymoon come faster. Finally after a few seconds he spoke and I was relieved , then mortified it was worse, way worse.

"Bella your dare is to sit in a pumpkin, and anytime someone passes you must show them a picture of me and say 'my peter left me here, have you seen him.'"

"Edward Cullen," I scowled. "I will not sit in a pumpkin."

"Can't you see the humour in it love. Everyone is always saying how protective I am of you, Peter pumpkin eater kept his wife in a pumpkin, I thought it was a good analogy." Edward said smirking at me.

"Where are you going to get a pumpkin big enough for me to sit in it." I said smugly, thinking that there was no way he could find one.

Edward glanced to the left. My eyes darted the to the end of the parking lot and saw a huge orange pumpkin sitting there completely hollowed out with a chair in it.

"Edward, when did you…how?" I couldn't finish I was too shocked.

"I found it last night, and had Emmett hollow it out for me." Edward said still smiling.

"You knew that you were going to make me sit in a pumpkin last night?" I said incredulously, my voice raised as I almost yelled the last two words.

"Calm down Bella, I brought you chair." Emmett chimed in.

"You, are so going to pay for this Edward, you think your brothers and sisters made you crazy with this game, I haven't had a turn to dare you yet and trust me when I do, even Jasper won't be able to calm you down." I said scowling and pointing my fingers into his chest.

"Whoa Bella." Emmett said smiling. "And I thought you were tame."

"Emmett I wouldn't talk to me right now, as far as I am concerned you are just as guilty as Edward since you helped him with this." I said as I turned and glared at him.

"Bella, love, seriously it is not that bad." Edward said as he tried to take my hand. I moved my hand and walked away from him.

"Stupid vampires and their stupid vampire strength. Who brings a giant pumpkin to school?" I said under my breath as I walked to the end of the parking lot, just off the doors to building 3 and climbed into the stupid rotten pumpkin and plunked down on the chair. I looked down and a plank of wood had been placed there so I wouldn't have to stand in pumpkin gunk. Edward's picture was laying on the floor in front of me.

"Bella please." Edward said as he tried to take my hand yet again.

"Edward I am doing your stupid dare, but I don't have to like you right now, just go play with Emmett."

I turned my head to the sound of singing. _"Peter, Peter pumpkin eater had a Bella and couldn't keep, he put her in a pumpkin shell and there she stayed against her will." _Emmett sang loudly over and over again.

"Emmett that is so not funny." I said in an angry whisper knowing her could hear me clearly.

"Hey I am just trying to help you get into character Bella." Emmett said and then continued to sing loudly.

"Emmett, I think you better stop." Edward said , then moving at vampire speed to physically stop him, when he continued against the treat.

I heard a loud thump "ow' Must be Emmett. I smiled.

I started blushing when the bell rang. I knew the onslaught of students was about to descend upon me. I gritted my teeth and started to breathe deeply calming myself. I was hoping I wasn't blushing too much, but I knew better than to hope for that, I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

The first students walked out and spotted me sitting there. I mean how could they miss me I was in a huge orange pumpkin in the middle of the yard, kinda hard to miss. Great they are walking over. I held up the paper and started talking.

Emmett started to sing that stupid Peter, Peter pumpkin eater song again, from behind the pumpkin, and I cringed. Everyone who was walking by now started to laugh and point. I knew my cheeks would be bright red. "Wow Bella you almost match the pumpkin." Emmett Whispered through the pumpkin, and then he broke into another round of singing.

I turned and glared at the back of the pumpkin trying to burn a hole through it with my anger, wishing I was beside him with a baseball bat, a big metal one. He only sang louder. Once the second bell rang and all but a few students had gone into their next classes, Edward walked over and said I was finished. I jumped up out of the chair and stomped off behind the pumpkin to let Emmett have it, but he was gone.

I reached the end of the parking lot before I stopped. Emmett suddenly appeared by some car and started his commando moves again. I laughed a little even though I was irritated. Emmett rolling around pretending to sneak up on an invisible enemy was just too funny. Edward waited to come over to me until I had stopped laughing. He placed one hand on my cheek and the other around my waist. "Do you forgive me?" He asked spreading my favourite smile across his lips. I couldn't stay mad at him if he was not going to play fair.

"Yes but I am still going to get you back for that." I said as I wound my hands around his neck. He leaned over and kissed my lips gently for only a second before pulling away.

"It's you turn." He said as he dropped both of his hands and took just my hand in his. I looked away from Edward and saw that everyone had made their way back to where we were standing. Except Emmett who was crouched behind a car, flashing different signals for attach at his imaginary comrades behind him.

I laughed again, and Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Emmett Cullen get your butt over here right now and stop acting like a child." Her voice seething.

"Rose children can't be commando's, they don't have the right training." Emmett said in a serious tone. I giggled and covered my mouth, but Rosalie shot me a look and I stopped giggling.

"Emmett so you think your buddies want to play too?" I asked not being able to help myself , he looked so serious.

"No they are going check the perimeter." Emmett said still completely serious. I was not the only on laughing now. Everyone was laughing except for Rosalie who was shaking her head into her hands. I am not sure if she was mad or embarrassed or both.

"Rosalie Truth or dare?" I asked as everyone started to calm down.

"Dare." She said sounding annoyed. She was probably still mad at Emmett.

Rosalie your dare is to take commando over here" I said pointing to Emmett who was oblivious to our conversation, "and find as many jockstrap's as you can and bring them back here." I said smiling

"Gross Bella, I am not touching anything that has been shoved down some sweaty humans pants." Rosalie said as she scrunched up her nose.

"Rosalie, you and Emmett are not supposed to be here so you are going to have to move quickly so no one sees you." I said ignoring her protests.

"You might want to try the gym first." Jasper said to Rosalie.

"Thanks Jasper, that's a big help." Rosalie said sarcastically and turned to face Emmett who looked confused. He must not have heard everything and he was trying to piece together what was going on.

I heard Rosalie start to explain what she had to do, but they were running before she finished talking to him. Alice was following right behind them. I couldn't go and make sure Rosalie did the dare, not unless I wanted to get caught anyways.

**APOV**

Rosalie finished explaining what the dare was as they reached the gym doors. They got inside and immediately went over to the boys change rooms. Emmett was still trying to be a commando as he flipped and rolled his way into the last door in the hall. Rosalie whipped her head around and glared at him. "Sorry." He said lowering his head slightly and then he jumped up and started helping Rose find the items she needed.

There were a few freshmen students still changing but they were at the other end of the room. With inhuman speed Rosalie whipped a few items out of one locker and held out a jockstrap at an arms length and scrunched her nose again. She flung it at Emmett who caught it mid flight and placed it around his wrist like a bracelet. Rosalie was cleaning out about two lockers per second now, flinging all the 'strap's' she found at Emmett who continued to place them on his wrist.

One of the freshmen looked in our direction startled by a sound, but we moved too quickly for him to see us, the locker door swung once and banging quietly against the adjacent locker. He turned his head back and walked out of the change room. When Emmett's whole forearm was covered, we retreated from the gym and made our way back to the parking lot.

**BPOV**

"That was disgusting Bella." Rosalie said as she pretended to shiver.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Emmett asked holding his arm out towards me.

"You could put them back, or there is a garbage can just over there." I said pointing to the garbage can 10 feet from where we were.

Emmett walked over to the garbage can and dropped all but one into it. "Hey I wonder if this would make a good slingshot?" he said testing the stretchiness of it.

"Emmett put that in the garbage." Rosalie said as she turned away from him. He turned and walked back to the garbage with his head hanging.

"I just wanted to see…" I could hear the rest of the sentenced he trailed off getting to quiet for me to hear, even though I could still she his lip vibrating.

Emmett went over to Rosalie and tried to put his arms around her waist, but she pulled away. "You need to be decontaminated before you touch me." She said still moving away from Emmett who was advancing on her with his hands held out.

"Come on babe, it's just fabric and plastic." Emmett said whining a little.

"That may be true Emmett but that piece of fabric has seen some pretty scary places and now those places are all over you." Rosalie still avoiding being touched by him.

"Emmett truth or dare?" Rosalie said changing the subject.

"Dare of course. Give it your best shot babe." Emmett said reaching at her with his hands once more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry this is going to be a short chapter. I have been really busy lately and have not had as much time to write as I would have liked. I will be posting more in a few days. But I thought that I would appease some of the impatience with a quick dare for Emmett. Hope you like it, more to come soon. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, I love all you comments. Please keep it up.**

**BPOV**

"Since you are in desperate need of a change of clothes this dare should be perfect for you. Emmett your dare is to sneak into the football locker room and switch all of the foot ball uniforms with the tutu's from the Rec Room. They have Ballet classes here on the weekend. Thing is Emmett the football team is about to meet for their practice so you better hurry, I'd say that you have about 3 minutes. Also Emmett you need to replace your current outfit, I think that you should try to fit in with the football team by wearing a tutu as well." Rosalie said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Rose, babe, come on. Why do you want me in a tutu.? Rose there is no way that they have one big enough to fit me and how is changing their uniforms for tutu's a dare?" Emmett asked getting a confused look in his eyes as he finished.

"Firstly Emmett I know there isn't one that will fit you, but you will have to make it work best you can and second, the switching of the uniforms is a dare because the coach has scheduled a practice for today and you are going to tryout for the team. Once you are changed and the uniforms are switched, you have to go out onto the field when the team gets outside and run around the field telling them you are ready for tryouts." Rosalie said laughing just a little at her own words.

Jasper was holding Alice up she was doubled over laughing and almost hit the ground. Edward was also shaking with laughter. I assume he could see how this played out thanks to Alice.

"Rose, that is so not funny. Don't you love me babe?" Emmett sounded hurt.

"You now have 2 minutes Emmett I would get going." Rosalie said still smiling. "We will be waiting for you on the field."

Edward started walking us toward the back of the school where the football field was. He was still shaking a bit, but managed to keep his laughing silent. Emmett took off faster than my eyes could follow. We waited behind the school for about 15 minutes. The coached walked out onto the field, and then the team filed out holding the tutu's. I was kind of glad none of them thought that they should have put them on. I really didn't want the image of 30 high school boys dressed in tutu's and nothing else.

The coached looked at them and looked like he was going to explode. "What is the meaning of this, I said get changed for practice, why are you all standing there holding those things in your hands, where are your uniforms?" The coached asked the group quickly not giving them time to answer in between his questions.

I bigger guy walked forward. I assume he was the spokesperson for the group. "Um coach, our uniforms are gone, these were in our lockers. We thought that you were playing a joke on us or something." He said holding up his tutu.

"That is not a very funny joke, we a big game on Saturday, everyone get changed and be back on this field in 5 minutes now move." The coach yelled.

"Coach, we can't change, our lockers were empty except for these." The same boy said again, this time raising his voice a little.

Just them Emmett ran into the field "I'm ready for tryouts coach, pick me, pick me. I am the guy for the job." Emmett was yelling as he ran right past the coach wearing a pink tutu.

It looked like he had wrapped it around his waist and secured it with something. The coach whipped his head around to follow Emmett as he ran. He looked mortified. Emmett had a huge grin on his face. Alice had her face buried in Jasper chest as she shook with laughter.

"Young man stop running around this instant." The coach yelled at Emmett. He stopped running and walked over to the coach.

"Yes coach." Emmett said stopping in front of him.

"What are you doing here and why on earth are you wearing that?" The coach said motioning to the tutu with his hand.

"I came to tryout coach." Emmett said he glanced toward us and I could have sworn I saw him raise his hand and lower it, but it was too fast.

"Did you have anything to do with the uniforms going missing and being replaced with these?" He said once again pointing at the tutu around Emmett's waist.

"No coach, I just grabbed a uniform out of one of the lockers and headed here to tryout for you." Emmett lied quickly.

"Do these look like the regular uniforms that the football teams wear?" he asked Emmett obviously curious as to why Emmett would have thought to put that on to tryout for football.

"I've never been to a practice, I don't know what you wear, but I know what you wear to games and trust me they look a lot more comfortable than these things." Emmett said pulling at the tutu, that was riding up in places I didn't even want to think about.

The entire football team was now laughing. The coached glared at them. "I am sorry but our roster is full for this season, but you are welcome to tryout for next year." The coach said turning to face Emmett. "You might want to consider a different outfit if you do tryout next year." The coach started to laugh.

"Well obviously we will have to find your uniforms, practice is cancelled for today. Put those things back were they belong." The coach said as he retreated towards the school. His shoulders were shaking as he walked.

Emmett jogged over to us. Everyone was laughing so hard, I had tears in my eyes. "You think that is funny huh, just wait." Emmett said as he sat down on the bleachers. "Rose can I change back now?" Emmett said turning his attention to Rosalie who was holding her hand over her mouth trying to stifle another bout of laughter.

"Can I change or not." Emmett said again pouting toward Rosalie.

"Emmett, you look hot man, I think you should keep that for your collection?" Jasper said grinning.

"Jazz, I know I'm hot, pink is not really my colour, but I still make it look good." Emmett retorted.

"Fine Emmett, change but could you at least wear normal clothes, I don't think I can take anymore of your commando shit right now." Rosalie said, finally able to control her laughter.

"I don't have any other clothes with me." Emmett said pouting again.

"Fine Emmett, whatever just stop with all the rolling and flipping around, you could at least try to act like you are 70 instead of 7." Rosalie said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Emmett ran off to go change, he was back in 2 minutes smiling once again. Climbing onto the bleachers he sat beside Rosalie. "Jazz truth or dare?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Dare of course Emmie." Jasper said with a snicker.

"alright funny man, dare it is…" Emmett started.

Alice cut him off with a fit of hysterical laughter. Everyone whipped their heads around to face Alice. Edward started to laugh as well, he leaned so far over that he fell. I am sure if they needed to breathe they would have collapsed from lack of oxygen.

"What?" Jasper snapped.

Neither Alice nor Edward had stopped laughing, but Emmett cleared his throat "Jazz man, your dare is to streak through the entire town of forks, only dude, you get to wear one piece of clothing, but it has to be something from the lingerie collection you wore already and you have to run at human pace. Um one other thing Jazz, if someone asks you a question you have to answer it with, 'I'm so glad I can finally be myself', no matter what they ask you."

Emmett was now laughing and I was trying very hard not to laugh but I wasn't very successful.

"Em, that is just mean, the town is going to be packed right away, everyone is just getting off work." Jasper said getting a little nervous.

"You could always back out Jazz." Emmett said still snickering.

"Oh yeah Em that would be so much better than streaking in lingerie." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Come on Jazz let's get you changed, I know exactly what you should wear." Alice said very excitedly grabbing Jaspers arm. They took off running and were gone before I could blink.

Edward was back at my side still shaking slightly. "This is going to be so good, you know Jessica's mom?" Edward said through a smile.

"Yeah." Emmett and I said together.

"Let's just say that she is never going to look at Jasper the same again." Edward said smiling from ear to ear.

"Edward, is he going to get in trouble, you know with Charlie or any of the other deputy's?" I asked suddenly worried that Jasper's dare might not look so funny to Charlie and make Edward look guilty by association.

"No, don't worry Alice already saw this and trust me he won't get into to any trouble with the law but that is not to say that some of the other people in town won't have a thing or two to say to him." Edward said and then snickered to himself again.

"Is it really that funny Edward?" I asked really curious now, Edward was not the giggly type.

"Wait and see love, trust me you are not going to want to miss this." Edward said still smiling.

Just as I was turning to face Edward a blur caught my eye. Alice and Jasper suddenly appeared. Jasper was wearing a purple strapless bra with stuffing put in it, a very tight fitting purple lace thong with a large purple feather boa around his neck and a set of black heels, they were five inches at least.

"Jazz man, you are hot." Emmett said as he approached Jasper with his lips puckered. "Come give your grizzly bear a kiss."

"I swear Emmett you take one step closer to me and you will be missing some body parts and I am sure Rose will leave you if you lose them." Jazz said this with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey easy man it was just a joke," Emmett said putting his hands in front of the body parts in question. "Ok, ok Jazz here's the deal you have to run around the entire town once, at human pace, remember you have to answer any question with the response I gave you already, better get going Jazz."

Edward grabbed my wrist and hoisted me up onto his back. I leaned over and kissed his neck, "I love you." I said into his neck causing him to groan.

"I love you too." Edward said as he followed Emmett, Rosalie and Alice who were all just behind Jasper as he started to run through the town.

Jasper was just rounding the corner past the school heading towards the main road when a few members of the senior football team walked out of the diner, they all turned and stared for a second and then started to whistle and make catcalls at Jasper. One of the guys yelled to Jasper

"_Hey Hale, you and Emmett should trade outfits purple is not your colour, we still have one of those frilly things in the gym wanna borrow it?"_

"I'm so glad I can finally be myself" Jasper through gritted teeth towards the guys and kept running. Most of them were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes, Jasper just rolled his eyes and continued.

We past a lot of people as we were making our way trough the town, most of the people we passed so far just stared, some laughed but almost no one said anything. I think Jasper was glad for that at least, although he seemed to be picking up his speed a little as we made our way into the centre of town. Jasper was about to run past the bank when Jessica Stanley's mother walked out of the bank colliding with Jasper. He knocked her to the ground and she dropped he briefcase and a few papers. Jasper leaned over to help her up she lifted her hand to accept until she saw what Jasper was wearing. She quickly moved her hand and put it over her mouth instead. She lifted herself off the ground and started to gather her things. Jasper bend over to help her, and she looked up just in time to get a very close view of his rear end right at eye level. "Young man I suggest you go and put some clothes on right now, I can see everything all out in the open, don't you have any morals?." She said as she waving her hand in the general direction of his but.

Jasper stood up and turned around. "I'm so glad I can finally be myself"

Mrs. Stanley looked shocked, she shook her head "I know that you kids all think it is funny to parade around town with your scantly clothed bodies, but I will have you know that there are innocent children in this town who do no need to see your naked rear end and whatever else you have just hanging out there." She again motioned with her hand waving it in front of Jasper just below his waist, tilting her head to advert her eyes from his barely there panties. "I am going to have a word with your father and mother about this, I don't care if this is what you choose as a lifestyle, please keep it behind closed doors from now on." She almost yelled the last part, she spun on her heels and marched away.

A few of the other bank employees had come out side to witness the commotion. If Jasper could blush I am sure he would have been. Two of the female employees were staring at Jasper but there eyes were staying just south of his waist never meeting his eyes. Jasper turned and started to run again, Alice was giggling and waving to the other women who were watching Jasper leave. Clearly enjoying the fact that these women were ogling her husbands backside as he ran in the opposite direction.

Emmett was laughing so loud that people who had no noticed Jasper already were turning to stare. Edward was shaking beneath me as well. We were almost to the edge of town when Jasper turned the corner "OH SHIT!!"

We heard Jasper yell and we all rounded the corner to see Jasper being dragged by his arm by Esme. She was whisper yelling at him, and I couldn't hear what they were saying but I am sure everyone else with us did. Emmett was snickering and Edward was shaking with silent laughter. Alice and Rosalie were laughing so hard that they were leaning on each other for support. Jasper had his head down as he walked beside Esme.

After about two minutes or so of walking silently behind Esme as she walked with Jasper, Esme turned around and addressed us all "I better not have to say anything else to any of you, Bella honey, don't let them get you into any trouble, Emmett you better behave yourself and keep Bella out of trouble or so help me mister."

"What, mom I didn't do anything." Emmett said in his innocent voice.

"Emmett Cullen don't play innocent with me, I know you better than that first of all and second I know that you are always the one who goes just one joke too far so if anyone is going to get Bella in trouble it is going to be you." Esme said shaking her head.

"Mom I am hurt." Emmett said feigning hurt.

"Sure you are Emmett, Jasper I suggest you put on some clothes before your father sees you, we still have a reputation to uphold here. I hope you didn't let anyone else see you like that." Esme said

Emmett started to laugh and Rosalie snickered. Esme whipped her head around. "Emmett, what happened?"

"Nothing mom, gotta go, Jazz has to change." Emmett said as he took off running, Everyone followed as Esme stood there and shook her head.

Jasper ran past everyone else. We circled around and made our way back towards the woods by the school. We stood around laughing for a few minutes till Jasper came back dressed in his normal clothes. He walked past Edward and I and tackled Emmett while he was laughing. I couldn't really see what was happening, but after a few minutes they both stood up and walked back over to us and gave each other a few jabs before the turned and faced the rest of us.

"Bella truth or dare?" Jasper asked with a wicked smile on his lips.

"Um I am going to go with truth, there is no way I want to be punished for that one." I said half laughing.

"Fine Bella, truth it is." Jasper said and then he turned and faced Emmett and then Alice.

"Well are you going to ask me Jasper, some of us are actually getting old over here." I said jokingly.

Edward kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I was starting to get nervous. I knew that I would rather take a truth question for anyone but Emmett, but now Jasper was taking forever and he kept looking at Emmett and Alice, this could not be a good sign. I turned my face toward Edward and whispered, "Should I be afraid?"

"I don't know love, Jasper is thinking about Alice and Alice is blocking me, so I have no idea what he has in mind." Edward said with a look of concentration on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

**OK I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, added it to their favorites and to those of you who added me to their favorite authors. You guys are the best really. I got so many great reviews, you guys truly I love you all thank you again for all the support for this story. I was a blast to write, I am so glad you guys came along for the ride. I think eventually I will be doing a sequel to this but it will be a while before I can start it. I am sorry for the ending it was the best I could do for right now. Please don't hate me for it, I know it sucks.**

**BPOV**

"Ok Bella, I think I have a truth that is perfect for you." Jasper said a bit too happily for my liking.

"Well." I said still waiting for him to elaborate.

"Bella if you had to play seven minutes in heaven with someone other than Edward who would it be, and why?" Jasper said with a smug smile.

"Jasper!" I half yelled as I turned to face Edward who was also wearing a smug smile. Why was he smiling at me like that? Did he really want me to answer that?

"Are you going to answer Bella?" Emmett chimed in with the same shit eating grin that seemed to be plastered over all the guys faces right now.

"Fine," I said resigned. "Emmett."

"Whoo hoo, I always knew you liked what you saw Bells, you want me, sucks to be you Edward, you girl seems to have a thing for me, that is ok though I can understand why, I am super hot and crazy sexy right Rose?" Emmett said turning to Rosalie who was fuming and if she could turn red with anger I am sure she would be glowing right now.

Edward mouth was hanging open and he looked like someone had just told him Santa isn't real. Jasper was not grinning anymore, but he looked to be concentrating hard on a math problem or something and then I figured it out, he was trying to calm Rosalie down she looked like she was about to rip my head off.

"You never said why, Bella," Jasper added quickly trying to interrupt the tension.

"I picked Emmett, because I know that Rosalie would never let Emmett anywhere near the closet, I was not so sure about Alice, so Emmett was the best choice, knowing nothing would happen." I said smugly with a huge grin.

Emmett's face dropped and Rosalie suddenly had a huge smile on her face.

"Bella, you can lie to them but you can't lie to yourself, you know you want me, you want a ride on the Emmie Express, Commander Emmett at your service." Emmett said flexing his muscles and wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Emmett I know that you will get over sooner or later but really I have no desire to ride anything called the 'Emmie Express' let alone one that you are in _command_ of." I said smiling a little.

"My turn right?" I said hoping to get off the topic of me riding anything especially where Emmett is concerned.

"Yes Love." Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

"I wouldn't be so quick to call me Love, I still owe you for your little pumpkin stunt." I said turning so that I was facing Edward.

"Come on Love, that was funny." Edward said almost pleading with me.

"Edward truth or dare?" I said coolly.

"Dare, but love just remember…" Edward started.

"Oh no, Edward. You have it coming and no amount of pouting is going to make me go easy on you. Maybe next time you will think about the consequences before you stick me in a pumpkin." I said smiling wildly at him.

"Bella, Love, please." Edward said trying to pull me closer to him into his arms.

"Edward do you even want to know what your dare is before you start trying to get out of it?" I asked while moving a little further away from him.

"Emmett." Edward growled.

"What?" Emmett said, looking innocent.

"Emmett please, keep your mind out of the gutter, seriously it is hard enough to concentrate with you singing that stupid song, but I don't need to picture it too." Edward sighed getting frustrated.

"Well stay out of my head then, you should be thinking about what innocent little Bella is going to make you do." Emmett said with a chuckle.

"What is the dare Bella." Edward said a little annoyed.

"Eddie don't be a baby, I mean seriously how bad could it be, Bella is the one giving you the dare." Emmett said and then snickered.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward sneered at Emmett.

"Someone is touchy maybe we should stick you back in the closet with Bella, that seemed to calm you down last time." Emmett said laughing.

"Emmett do you think for once you could try not to be a raging pervert, I know it's hard." Edward said through a grimace.

"That's what she said." Both Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

Alice and Rosalie both groaned, while Emmett and Jasper pounded fists.

"Does anyone want to hear the dare?" I said loudly hoping to get back to the game. Edward looked like he was read to attack Emmett and probably Jasper too. We needed to move on and get back to the task at hand, plus I really wanted to give Edward his dare. I think it was more for my own personal pleasure than anything but it would be fun regardless.

"Better make it good Swan, I think Edward is about to call it quits right away." Emmett said.

"Edward you dare is to walk around Abercrombie& Fitch in New York and pretend to be a model." I said. Alice started squealing.

"How is that a dare Bella?" Edward asked confused.

"Edward have you even been to Abercrombie in New York?" Alice asked with a huge smile on her face.

"No, why?" Edward asked still confused.

"The models there walk around the store topless and the women walk up to them and have their pictures taken with them, you have to let them touch you and…" She didn't get to finish.

"Bella, you want a bunch of other women to walk around touching me?" Edward looked at me clearly confused but slightly scared.

"Well, Edward, I know how you have your rules and limitations on being physical, now you will have no choice but to get touched, maybe when those women are done with you, you might be a little more open to me being the one to touch you." I said in the quietest whisper I could right beside his ear.

Emmett and Jasper were laughing so hard, but I wasn't sure if they were laughing because of what Edward had to do or if they had heard what I had said to Edward.

I leaned up again and whispered to Edward, "Did they hear me?"

"No." Edward said frowning.

"Are you mad?" I asked

Edward was clearly upset about something, I was not sure whether it was the dare or what I had said to him. I know that he thinks that he would hurt me, but I know Edward just needs to loosen up a little.

"Bella, did you really think this dare through, you know you are going to have to watch as other women put their hands on me?" He asked so quietly in my ear I almost couldn't hear him.

I leaned in again and tried to keep this conversation as quiet as possible "I know that Edward, but once they stop pawing you, just think of how much better it will feel when it is my hands all over you." I pulled away and winked.

Emmett and Jasper finally stopped laughing long enough for Rosalie and Alice to tell them what Vehicles we were taking and who was going with who. Edward said that he wanted to drive his Volvo with me, but Alice said that the Porches only had room for two so Rosalie and Emmett should come with us. Edward tried to convince Emmett to take his jeep so that he could be spared the drive having to listen to Emmett sing off key to girly songs as Edward called them. Finally after convincing Emmett that it would be better to have a nice private drive with Rosalie Emmett finally gave in. We were all taking separate cars.

Edward ran us to his house to get the Volvo. We drove in silence for almost twenty minutes before Edward broke the silence.

"Bella?"

"hmmm."

"Do you really think that letting a bunch of woman grope me is going to change how I feel about our physical relationship?"

"Well Edward it can't hurt to try."

"Why are you so stubborn? Are you really that eager to give in to your human hormones and forget about tradition and virtue?

"Um Edward I do seem to recall a certain vampire not being able to control his vampiric hormones a few dares ago when you were locked in a closet with me. I know you are just as eager as I am , I just have to find a way to make you realize that giving in to them is a good thing."

"Bella!"

"Edward you know I am right, think about it just for a minute. While we were in that closet, can you honestly tell me that you would have stopped if Alice hadn't made you?

"Bella, I am not going to lie, I was very distracted when we were in there and I lost control for a minute, but now that I have my senses about me, I will not be losing that control again, no matter how many women paw at me while we are in New York."

"Well I guess I will just have to find a way to make you lose your control again."

"Bella, please can't you just be reasonable, have I not agreed to giving you what you want after we are married? Have I not gone against my better judgement in agreeing to do that? What more do you want?"

"I want _you_ Edward, in everyway, I want you to touch me, I want to touch you, without having to stop because we cross some invisible line you have drawn. I want to be in charge of the lines we cross for a while."

"There would be no line if you were in charge." Edward said with a laugh.

"Is that such a bad thing? Don't you want to touch me Edward?" I looked down a little scared of what his reaction might be. I know that Edward loves me, but I am not really 100% sure that he wants me the way that I want him.

"Bella, I touch you all the time."

"No Edward, I mean touch me." I grabbed his hand and placed it on my lap and pulled his hands up my thigh.

Edwards breathing sped and he pulled the car over, slamming it into park.

"Bella." He turned and looked at me while his hand made small circles on my thigh not moving any higher than I had placed it.

"Edward, please I want you to touch me, really touch me."

His hand slid a little further up my thigh and he took a sharp breath, his hand was an inch away from where I wanted him to touch me. He suddenly removed his hand and placed both hands on the steering wheel.

"God Bella, of course I want to touch you." He groaned and looked out the window.

"Edward I am not asking you to take my virginity or anything, I just want to feel your hand on me, on my skin, I want you to touch me, and show me how much you want me, sometimes I feel like you don't feel the same desire that I feel for you. You stop and you move away from me. I keep telling myself that it is because you want to wait till we are married but a small part of me thinks that maybe you really don't want me the same way that I want you."

Before I could register what was happening Edward was kissing me, his hands were in my hair holding me to him. He kissed me for what seemed like seconds and then pulled away, and righted himself in his chair. My breathing was ragged and so was his, even though technically he didn't even need to breathe.

"Bella, I do want you the same way that you want me, when we were in that closet all I could think about was how amazing your skin felt against me, I couldn't seem to get close enough to you. I was out of control but I loved every minute of it. I was in my own personal heaven, your skin is so soft and it felt so right having my hands on you, the way your body felt under my touch was just beyond words Bella. Please don't think that I don't want to touch you and have you touch me, because I do, I just…"

"I know Edward." I said cutting him off before he could finish.

He didn't say anything else. He started to drive again keeping his eyes on the road. We arrived at Abercrombie a few minutes after Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie still hadn't arrived yet. Alice told us that they kinda got sidetracked and to just start without them. They might be a while. I was getting a little resentful of Emmett and Rosalie and the fact that they were getting to do the things that I wanted to be able to do. I was seriously thinking about telling Edward that I wanted to get married in Vegas just so we wouldn't have to wait any longer. Just as the thought entered my head, Alice whipped her head around and glared at me.

"Bella, get that thought right out of your head, I will not have you waste all my hard work." Alice almost growled at me.

"Sorry Alice it was just a thought." I said sheepishly. Edward was snickering behind me, obviously seeing what Alice had seen.

"Laugh now Edward but in about 30 seconds you are going to be half naked and surrounded by women. Oh by the way, if they catch you they will throw you out, only the model who work there are allowed to walk around without a shirt on. Oh and Edward, you can get arrested for impersonating and Abercrombie model so do be careful." Alice said with a huge grin.

Edward scowled at her and walked into the store. He walked past the front counter and proceeded to the second floor. He took his shirt off quickly and started to walk among the customers. It wasn't long before women were walking up to him and putting their hands on him. He was grimacing and jerking his body slightly from their touch. He looked so uncomfortable. This was actually another reason that I had chosen this dare. He made it so that I was embarrassed at the school, so I figured if I could make him uncomfortable too it would be kinda like payback but with an added bonus of hopefully getting to get more from him in the physical department.

Alice was walking with me as we followed Edward through the store, Jasper was no where to be seen, I think maybe he was actually shopping for clothes while the dare was going on, I hadn't seen him since we walked through the front door. I looked up at Edward and I think if he could blush he would be right now. An older woman in her 40's was cupping his ass and requesting a picture with him. A woman around the same age was poised with a camera, she took two pictures and started giggling and then she traded places with the first woman. Edward was pleading with me and Alice with his eyes to save him.

Alice was giggling along with me noticing his discomfort. A few minutes later Jasper came into view with Emmett and Rosalie in tow. Emmett started to laugh as soon as he saw Edward. "Eddie, grab her ass dude, she has yours, it's only fair." Emmett yelled getting the attention of a few more women who then formed a line to touch Edward.

Edward whipped up and growled at Emmett. "Down boy, I just thought that you would want to keep things fair." Emmett said laughing.

Jasper was holding in his laugh best he could, but I could see his silent shaking. Alice wasn't even trying to hold it in, she was holding her stomach and howling with laughter. Edward was getting more and more frustrated as the women became a little more aggressive with him. He looked panicked when a young woman probably 20 or so walked up to him and grabbed his ass and slowly dragged her hand towards the front of his pants. Just before she reached past his hips Edward grabbed her hand and moved away slightly. Emmett started to laugh harder and Jasper no longer shook silently. I finally noticed Rosalie, she was talking to some of the women who were waiting for Edward. I knew that was probably a bad thing.

She walked back over to Emmett with a huge grin on her face and whispered something into his ear. Emmett suddenly turned to see the women and laughed harder.

"HEY!" I turned to look at Edward to see what was happening. I saw and older woman in front of him trying to hug him, while a younger woman was at his back with her arms wound around his waist it looked like he was pulling her hands upwards.

I just realized that the older woman was a distraction so the younger one could get behind him and get her hands on him. I started to laugh even though the thought of another woman putting her hands on Edward really bothered me, the look on his face was priceless. He looked scared and embarrassed at the same time. Everyone was laughing except Edward who was growling and walking towards us.

He was a few steps from the stairs when a woman walked up to him and asked for his store ID. He walked away quickly towards the door and was met with two rather large men . He tried to side step around them but they blocked the exit. Rosalie walked up to the men and started to talk to them, I couldn't make out what she was saying, but as she had their attention Edward managed to walk outside. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I followed Edward out of the store.

Alice was doubled over laughing now, and I was right beside her laughing. "Edward why did you let those women touch you like that, if you had kept it professional they probably never would have noticed you?" Alice asked through her laughter.

"What do you mean kept it professional?" Edward asked confused. That only made me and Alice laugh even harder.

"Edward we never said anything about letting them feel you up, we only said that they would have their hands on you, you know like for a picture. Somehow I think those women are going to remember this visit to Abercrombie for a long time." Alice said still laughing.

"But you guys said that…wait they weren't supposed to…Alice!!!!" Edward yelled her name as she hid behind Jasper. "Bella, why didn't you tell me…"

"I never said that they were allowed to touch you like that, I just said that they were going to touch you." I cut in cutting him off.

Everyone was laughing still except Edward. He looked well sort of embarrassed, with was kinda sexy to watch.

"Edward, did you enjoy having your package examined?" Emmett said wagging his eyebrows at Edward.

Edward just growled and turned to walk towards his car. Emmett was yelling after him to take it easy that it was really funny to watch, which was not helping any. Edward stalked towards his car. I followed behind him not sure how to approach him now. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or not, he hadn't said anything to me about coming with him.

"Edward?"

"What Bella." He said in a cold voice.

"Never mind." I said as I turned to walk back to the others. Obviously he was mad at me. I really didn't think he should be getting mad at me, I mean he stuck me in a pumpkin and made me ask if anyone had seen my peter in front of the whole school at least here he would never see these people again. I would still have to face the people at school until the end of the year. As I walked away I was getting angrier by the second.

I was almost to the corner when I felt his strong arms pull be back towards his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. I wasn't mad anymore, I leaned back into his chest and felt him kiss the top of my head.

Edward walked towards his siblings taking my hand. "I have to get Bella home, she needs to eat and sleep. The game is over for today." Edward said as he turned around back towards his car.

"Come on Edward, the game is just getting good, you can't bale now." Emmett whined.

"Edward, please just a few more?" Alice joined in.

"Sorry but Bella needs food and rest, maybe we can play again another weekend, it is already 8:00. I have to get Bella back to Forks, plus she needs to eat." Edward said walking away with my hand securely in his.

"We are going to keep playing for a while, goodnight Bella, see you in the morning, bye Edward." Alice yelled as we walked around the corner to his car.

Emmett came running around the corner "Bella, Jasper wants to know who you would have picked if you weren't scared of Rose. I think you picked me cause you secretly want to get all up in here." Emmett said running his hands along is chest.

"Emmett!!" Edward yelled.

"Goodnight Emmett." I said rolling my eyes and turning towards the car.

"I told you Jazz she wants me." Emmett said as he ran back towards the others.

Edward didn't say much on the way back to his house. I was kind of worried that tonight may have done more harm than good. He was so quiet and that meant that he was thinking and with Edward thinking was never a good thing, that meant that he was trying to figure things out, more self doubt. I was hoping to talk to him about the things I had said earlier but I didn't know how to bring it up.

After I had gotten something to eat, Edward and I went up to his room. I that Emmett had left a book on the bed 'sex for dummies' I scowled and threw the book into the corner of the room and then I saw the 'night clothes' Alice had laid out for me and decided it was not a good idea to wear them. My coming to bed wearing boy shorts and a lace baby doll would not be a very good idea tonight. I took them from the bed and walked over to Edward's dresser and laid them on top. I opened up his drawers looking for a shirt to wear. Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and whispered in me ear "I think you should wear it. Maybe we can amend some of those lines tonight."


End file.
